White Lotus High
by Kisho101
Summary: Katara and Sokka are the new students at an elite high school.Everything is going great, but not for long.Especially when Zuko falls for the new girl. Join the GAang as they uncover secrets,lies,and deceptions all while trying to remain normal teenage students. But normal is so overrated at White Lotus High. PaintedLady!BlueSpirit!Zutara! Ninja!Zutara! AU with some morphed canon.
1. New Tides

_**White Lotus High**_

_**Welcome to my new fanfic, White Lotus High! Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review! I'd love to hear what you think so far! Thanks and now I give you...**_

_**Chapter One- New Tides**_

_**D**__ear Miss Katara Kuruk,_

_You have been accepted to White Lotus Academy, a prestigious high school for gifted students. Your file lists that you are very advanced in English and that you rank number one on your school's swim team. You were recommended by various teachers and even your school nurse. It seems you have planned to major in physical therapy. Another one of the reasons why we want you in our school, you are thinking of your future. No need to worry about tuition. You will be receiving a full scholarship as long as your grades are high and there are no complaints from your professors. Everyone at White Lotus Academy stays on campus at our housing facilities. Don't be alarmed, you will be allowed visitation and you are allowed to leave whenever you please. Information is listed in the rest of the packet. We hope you really consider coming to White Lotus Academy. We expect your arrival with open arms._

_Sincerely,_

_Guidance Counselor Iroh Sozin_

* * *

_Dear Mr. Sokka Kuruk,_

_You have been accepted to White Lotus Academy, a prestigious high school for gifted students. Your file lists that you are very advanced in Mathematics and Science. It also states that you are an excellent planner and are planning on majoring in Engineering. You have a bright future planned, which is another reason that you would fit right into WLA. No need to worry about tuition. You will be receiving a full scholarship as long as your grades are high and there are no complaints from your professors. Everyone at White Lotus Academy stays on campus at our housing facilities. Don't be alarmed, you will be allowed visitation and you are allowed to leave whenever you please. Information is listed in the rest of the packet. We hope you really consider coming to White Lotus Academy. We expect your arrival with open arms._

_Sincerely, _

_Guidance Counselor, Iroh Sozin_

* * *

"Sokka, you got a letter in the mail!" I wonder what my brother ordered this time.

"Hey it says it's from White Lotus Academy. Isn't it that rich kid school up in Ba Sing Se?"

"Yeah, why would they send us letters? They seem pretty thick too." White Lotus Academy was a big three story academy. It was called an academy because of its impressive size and high quality education but everyone just called it White Lotus High or WLH, unless you were bragging to one of the underprivileged kids, then it was White Lotus Academy. The students there were usually the kids of rich businessmen. They even had on campus housing. Sure, I had looked into the school, but I knew I would never be able to afford to go to a place like that. They had a really good curriculum though and an amazing swim team that went to state nearly every year.

"Katara, have you seen what they sent us! Hurry open yours up!" Wow, I've never seen Sokka this happy since Gran-Gran came home with a coupon for a free pack of jerky.

I scan through the letter.

"We've been accepted to attend White Lotus High. It even says they'll give us a scholarship to cover tuition."

"We should talk to Gran-Gran. Katara, this is big."

"Are you considering going?"

"Yeah, I mean aren't you?"

"I am too. It's a really great opportunity and it says we're allowed to leave when we please. We could come and visit Gran-Gran when we get break. The new school year doesn't start until three weeks, which means we have around a week to get ready and travel to Ba Sing Se."

"And why would you be going to Ba Sing Se?"

"Gran, we got accepted into White Lotus High! And it is tuition paid and we get to live in the housing complex! What do you say Gran?"

"Whoa there Sokka, calm down, so Gran-Gran, what do you say?" I actually did want to go to this school. Our school, Southern Waters High, only had like fifteen students, us included.

"I think it's a great idea, kids. Did they send you any information, such as which hall you'll be living in or when to register?"

"Yes, it's all in this packet, this really big packet."

"Do I have to read all of this? Can't Katara read it for me?"

"Sokka read it yourself! Look, it says registration for classes begins four days prior to the beginning of classes. Orientation will take place immediately afterwards. There we will meet with our professors, view our living quarters, and explore the campus and see all it has to offer. I feel like we're heading to college and not a high school."

"Ah, but you forget, this is a much esteemed high school. I am so glad you two are being given the chance to make a future for yourselves!"

"What are we wasting time here for? Let's get to packing sis!"

This was going to be a long week.

* * *

"Oh Zuzu, are you getting ready to go back to White Lotus?"

"Azula, I've told you not to call me that! And what's it to you?"

"Sheesh, big brother, I just thought you'd want to know Dad wants us to be there at the soonest time possible. I think he donated another wing to the school."

"Ok, fine, I'll be ready in a bit. Anything else you need?"

"Oh, Mai will be over soon. Try to at least act nice. I know you two had a falling out."

"We never even went out! People just thought we did! I never even liked her that way. We never even went on a date!"

"Zuzu, not only are you in denial but, you really need to work on your anger management issues. Well, see you downstairs!"

This was definitely was going to be a long year.

* * *

"Hurry we're going to be late!" Sokka and I had just finished stuffing our suitcases into our Gran-Gran's car. It was a long train ride from the South Pole to the Earth Kingdom.

Our family had been moved to the South Pole when our dad, who's in the Marines, was told to come here, along with his childhood friend Bato (who's also a Marine) and begin training recruits. Everything had been peaceful, but then a large group of the Fire Nation military attacked our town. During the raid, my mother was killed when someone set fire to our house and she couldn't get out. All that was left of her was, by some miracle, her betrothal necklace that was given to her by my dad. The doctor assured us that she had died of smoke inhalation and not of the actual flames. No matter how she died, the pain was still there. I had to grow up fast and help my Gran-Gran care for my brother and many of the children in the town. Since many of their family members had died during the raid and my dad and the Marines had to leave and protect the waters, many of the children were left alone. Gran takes good care of Sokka and me, but sometimes I wish I could go to my mom for advice or go swimming with my dad.

Since we're going to White Lotus now, it'll be a while before we can come and visit Gran, especially since our funds are low. But, as always, I'll have my brother and he's all I need to keep me going strong.

"Katara, I can't find my train ticket! Or my extra supply of jerky!" Like I said, he keeps me going.

"Sokka, I have your ticket and your jerky's in the front pocket of your…..man purse." I don't know why he had bought that thing, but he said it matched his shoes that day (it didn't and still doesn't) and they were having a sale.

"So, Gran, what are you going to be up to while we're gone?"

"I'll just be here helping out at the Center. I will probably take Yugoda up on her offer and go on a mini-vacation. Maybe I'll visit Pakku."

"Oh, tell Gramp-Gramps I said hi!" Pakku was my grandma's high school sweetheart. My Gran was pregnant with my dad before they lost touch. Something about unfair rules and what not, but last year they found each other again. It was really sweet and touching. Ever since then Sokka had insisted on calling Pakku Gramp-Gramps, much to Pakku's dislike.

"Sounds great, you really should get out for a well-deserved vacation. Send my love to Pakku too."

"Will do kiddos, it looks like we're here." We got off and carried our luggage to the first car. I could feel the tears threatening to spill in my eyes.

"Sokka, Katara, I'm going to really miss you both! You take good care of each other. I love you. Call me or write to me when you can. I'll see you soon. I've already signed all of the necessary papers in your packets, so y'all should be fine. Ok, have fun and learn a lot!" She hugged us both and we boarded the train. Sokka allowed me the window seat, even though I know how much he loves the window seats. I could see Gran waving at us and I waved and smiled back.

"Sokka, can you believe it? We're going to be sophomores and juniors at White Lotus!" I'm fifteen and Sokka is sixteen. Most people think we're twins because of our looks, but Sokka's actually only a few months older than me.

"I know. I'm actually thinking of joining their ice hockey team. What about you?"

"Ice hockey sounds nice. You know me! I'm going to try out for the swim team. Did you know they go to state nearly every year!"

"Yeah, I heard the sports there are the deal."

"I wonder if we'll have roommates. It'll give us the chance to meet new people and make more friends. Hey, maybe we'll have a class together!"

"I really hope my roommate isn't one of those crazy people. It would be nice to have a class together."

"Well, I'm going to read through the rest of the packets."

_We see you've been accepted to White Lotus Academy, an excellent opportunity indeed. You will enjoy your time at White Lotus and go on to succeed in life. _

_Student Name: Katara Kuruk_

_Student ID: 45012_

_Student Resident Hall: Dorm 5C_

_Upon registration expect to receive the following: Student ID card, dorm entry card, class schedule, books, and a bulletin listing meal times and various activities and rec times. _

I looked through Sokka's packet too (he was asleep). I had to admit I was happy that his dorm room number was 5E. We would be close enough to go over to each other's room and talk just like we would at home.

I felt my eyes starting to close. Before I knew it, the train stopped and we arrived at our new school and home for the year.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I'm really excited about this story. This is my first AU fic, so review and tell me what you think. Also go check out my other story, And So Destiny and Fate, Clash, virtual cookies will be involved if you do. :) **_

_**So in this chapter, Katara and Sokka get accepted into a 'rich kid school' in Ba Sing Se, because all the cool schools are in Ba Sing Se! Anyways, we also get to see a small part of Zuko and of course Azula and her teasing had to make an appearance. And of course, I just had to make Iroh the guidance couselor! He was fit for the role.**_

_**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Also, I'm a little setback as to what sport Zuko should play, I was thinking along the lines of soccer player, but I would love to hear what you think reader, so review! As always thanks!**_

_**~Kisho101**_


	2. Expect the Unexpected

_**Thanks for all of the great reviews!**_

_**And because I always forget, Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Avatar, nor will I ever own it. If I owned it, it sooo would have ended in Zutara! :D**_

_**Superfly615243: Your review had me lmfao-ing! :D Ah..Zuko the gymnast.**_

_**AvarielArcher: You make a really good point. I'll have to keep that in mind. Thanks!**_

_**Annie1233: I agree with you. I never really saw him as a football jock either. **_

_**And a thanks also to: xXkazewingsxX, Cupcakes. ,raidersfan777,rk,and a random reviewer! Also, if any of you out there are great artists, I would really appreciate it if you would be willing to do a story cover for this fic. PM me and I'll get back to you! And now I'll let you read(and enjoy :))...**_

* * *

_**Chapter Two- Expect the Unexpected**_

"_**S**_okka, wake up! We're here!" If this is what a high school looked like in Ba Sing Se, I could only imagine what Ba Sing Se University looked like. It was white, it looked like it was made out of marble, three stories high, and it looked more like a millionaire's mansion than an actual school. It was surrounded by green grass and different types of flowers bordered the front as well as many tall, green trees. It was beautiful. I'm pretty sure the dorms were also going to be stunning. Sokka woke up (his drool hanging down his chin in the process, it was strangely hilarious and gross) we got down, picked up our luggage (which wasn't much), and sped walked up the steps. We were both really excited. At the entrance, there was a huge banner draped across the doorway hanging on the stone columns that were on either side of the door. It read _Welcome to White Lotus Academy!_ We exchanged looks and entered the building.

Never in my fifteen years of life had I seen so many people! Everyone was moving about and going to different people sitting on desks. Sokka and I went to the desk that read _Registration. _The name plate on the desk read_ Joo-Dee. _

"Hello, how can I be of service to you today?" She was kind of….creepy. The smile she had plastered on was a little too wide and her voice was a little too automatic.

"She's weird! I knew we should have gone to Bumi!" Sokka yell-whispers in my ear, practically washing my ear with his spit!

"Yeah, you prefer that crazy guy jumping on the desk while eating some sort of green rock looking candy than robotic lady." I whisper back, scrubbing my ear in the process.

"Yes, hi, we're here to register for the incoming school year."

"Ah, of course, are you new students here?"

"Yes this will be our first year at White Lotus."

"Okay, did you receive an acceptance letter along with a big packet containing various forms?"

"Yes, our grandmother couldn't be here with us, but she did sign all of the necessary forms. She's our guardian as of late." I had learned how to talk professional when I had to fill in for the secretary at the military base office for two days. Generals don't really like it if you say y'all or yeah. Sokka learned the hard way when answering an official.

"Alright, I'll just look at your forms and print out your class schedules and book check-out list."

"Thank you." She handed Sokka and me a small packet of papers. Then she gave us each two cards, one was our ID and the other was a room entry card.

"Now, if you'll go to the desk labeled Book Hand Out and give them your book lists, they'll give you the books you need. They will tell you what to do from there. Thank you."

"Oooohh, our class schedules are in here. Look at the top; it says what you're planning to major on. I think they selected our classes according to that. This is great!"

_You plan to major in: Physical Therapy_

_Your class schedule is as follows, please refer to the class time print out to ensure early arrival. Tardiness IS NOT AN OPTION!_

_Katara Kuruk:_

_Course Instructor_

_AP English II Miss. Yangchen_

_Algebra III Mr. Roku_

_History III Mr. Zei_

_Music 101 Mr. Sozin_

_AP Biology III Mr. Mechi_

_Intro to Physiology Mrs. Yugoda_

_Ath. Swimming Coach Pakku_

Wait one second! Pakku is going to be my swim team coach? And isn't Yugoda with my Gran-Gran? Apparently not, I guess since she's my intro to physiology teacher. At least I'll know two of my teachers.

"Sokka, Pakku is my swim coach and Yugoda is my intro to physiology teacher. How crazy is that?"

"Ha! That's cool. At least you'll have Gramp-Gramps at coach. Hey, maybe he won't go too hard on you, since it's your first time here and all."

If I wanted to go to state though, I needed to go hard.

_You plan to major in: Engineering_

_Your class schedule is as follows, please refer to the class time print out to ensure early arrival. Tardiness IS NOT AN OPTION!_

_Sokka Kuruk:_

_Course Instructor_

_AP Calculus III Mr. Roku _

_AP Physics III Mr. Mechi_

_History III Mr. Zei_

_English III Miss. Yangchen_

_Drama I Miss. Macmu-Ling_

_Intro to Technology Mr. Mechi_

_Ath. Ice Hockey Coach Naru _

"Hey, we have history together! What lunch do you have?"

"I have Alpha lunch. It's at 12:23. I think the menu said we're having hamburgers on the first day. I checked it on my phone earlier. What about you?" Only Sokka would have known the exact time and what we were having for lunch on the first day. He is serious about his food, especially meat.

"I have….Alpha too! At least we won't be alone on the first day at lunch."

"And our dorms are close to each other too. Well, we're here. This is a really long line. And I'm hungry!"

"Don't you have any more jerky in your man purse! Don't you tell me you ate the whole package on the train? There were like ten jerkies in there!"

"I got hungry. What time is it anyways?"

"It's 10:02. I think after we get our books, we go see our dorms, and then we go to orientation. Then we can go eat somewhere, ok?"

"Ok…."

"Hello, can I see your forms please?"

"Here you go."

"Katara, I have you down for four books. Sokka, you have four also. Can I just get you both to sign this form stating you will pay for any damage done to the book or if your book is stolen or lost and you don't report it immediately, you'll be held responsible? That would be great." I would definitely have to make sure Sokka didn't lose his books. We couldn't afford to pay one hundred and fifty three dollars for a history book.

"Alright, here you are. Now, you can head on over to your dorm rooms and put your stuff away. Orientation will begin in half an hour. The dorms are located in the back of the school. About a three minute walk. On the far left we have the dining hall and the showering facilities are on the right of the dorms. Be aware of the rules posted on the front entrance of the main dorms. Also, if you get lost, there are various directories on the walls along with the row number to help you along. Any questions? No, ok thank you and good day."

"At least, it was fast. Let's just go put our books up and hey, maybe we'll get to meet our roommates."

We walked the three minute walk to the dorms. Like I had imagined earlier, they were stunning. We arrived at the entrance of what I could only guess were the main dorms, since they were the biggest. We were probably in the lower dorms since we were only here on scholarship. There was a lady in the front that reminded me of Joo Dee.

"Hi, we're here to check in to the rooms of Sokka and Katara Kuruk. Do we need to sign anything?"

"Hello, I am Joo Di, your resident hall administrator. No, the only time you need to sign something is when a visitor is coming to visit you in your room. They will need to sign in here and no one is allowed entry passed midnight. No visitor, whether it's your cousin or your boyfriend, are allowed passed midnights Sundays through Thursdays. Fridays and Saturdays are the only exception to this rule. However, boys can't be in girls rooms past midnight no matter what day and vice versa. Understand? Good, now if you'll just sign this paper saying you understand the rules and consequences of not following the rules, you can go ahead on up to your rooms."

Wow, the only difference between her and the other Joo Dee was that she had short hair and her name was apparently spelled with an i instead of two e's. Everything she had just said was written directly behind her in bold letters.

"Ok, Sokka Kuruk, you're listed to reside in room 5E and Katara Kuruk, you're in 5C. You will be staying in this building on the third floor. You do have your entry cards right?"

"Yes, we got them at registration." I couldn't believe we got to stay in the main dorm building. And on the third floor too!

"Alright, then, remember the rules and you should be fine. Also orientation will be beginning in fifteen minutes in the auditorium. That is located in main building on the first floor, straight ahead, once you hit the main reception desk keep on going and you'll eventually come to a sign that says auditorium, turn right and you'll come to two double doors. You will have arrived at your destination. Goodbye."

She lost me at first floor. We both head towards the elevators with our suitcases in tow and push the number three button. The third floor is amazing. There are rich brown hardwood floors and creamy beige walls. My door has a wooden five and c carved into it beautifully. I open my door and gasp. Everything is spectacular and it's very roomy. It's like a mini house. There's a small living room with a sofa and a small kitchen with a mini fridge and a microwave. There are three doors and I'm guessing they're the bedrooms. I open one and am pleasantly surprised to find a full sized bed covered in an ocean blue bedspread. The walls are painted white with blue swirls that look like waves and a giant painting of the beach and various seashells hangs above the bed. There's a small white desk with a blue lamp resting on it and white thick, lush carpet. This is most definitely my room. Plus there's a letter on the desk that says To Katara Kuruk.

_Dear Miss Kuruk,_

_I picked out this room for you especially. I know you come from the South Pole, so I thought I'd help you feel more at home. Also, the colors white and blue are just calming, like a good cup of jasmine tea. I hope the room is to your liking. If you need anything during your time here, please feel free to contact me and we can talk over a cup of tea and snacks._

_Guidance Counselor Iroh Sozin_

I think I am really going to like it here at White Lotus High. I go check out the other rooms. They're both green, but one's more rustic and homey while the other one has shades in a lighter and more elegant green and beige. They're both really nice, but I like mine more of course. I situate my books on my desk along with the laptop it took me forever to save for. I left my suitcase near my closet door so I could put my things up later. My bag was slung over my shoulder in case I needed something for orientation.

I walked across the hallway to Sokka's room so we could go down to the auditorium. I knocked on the door expecting Sokka to answer. Instead, a boy about four inches shorter than me wearing baggy tan shorts, an orange shirt, and a beanie with a blue arrow on it answered the door.

"Hi, I came for my brother. My name's Katara."

"Hi Katara, my name's Aang! It's nice to meet you! Your brother must be Sokka?"

"Yes, that's him. Can I come inside?"

"Sure!"

"Sokka, are you ready? Orientation is in… ten minutes!"

"Yeah, let's go. Let me just get my bag." Thank goodness it was an actual backpack and not his man purse.

"Are you going to orientation Aang?"

"Yeah, but I'm actually waiting for someone. I'll see you guys there!"

"Ok, bye! Nice meeting you, again." We started walking toward the elevators.

"He seems nice."

"Yeah, he told me he skipped a grade. He's a freshman, but he's only like thirteen or something."

"Oh, he must be smart. Is he your only roommate?"

"Well, there are three rooms, but no one else has gotten here yet."

"Oh, my roommates aren't here yet either. Maybe they're all at orientation already."

We were turning the corner when I heard my brother call out to me to watch out and I crashed into what felt like a wall. I looked up and caught myself looking straight into glaring amber eyes.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Oooohhh, I wonder who's glaring amber eyes those could be? *grins*. So, they've already arrived and of course I had to make Joo Dee the registration lady! So, I had to make Aang a twelve-thirteen year old freshman, or else he wouldn't be in this fic. :( He'd be some lonely little 8th grader. I also held off on revealing their roommates because I'm trying to not make this fic cliche. I really hope it isn't cliche up to this point. I also really hope you all like it so far and that everyone's in character. And yes, I made Avatars Yangchen, Roku, and Kyoshi teachers! And who better to be the music teacher than Iroh! On the show, he would host a music night, so here he teaches his own music class. **_

_**So, a big thanks to everyone that's RRAF-ing(reading,reviewing,alerting,favorting). Please feel free to leave me a review. I'd really like to know what you think and if you have any suggestion, I'd be more than happy to hear them! Thank You as always! :D As a side note, while you're reading this chapter I'm alreading working on two more chapters, but I might start to update every four days or so in case I get writer's block I won't leave you guys in the dark. I'm not really one to 'abandon' stories so look forward for more to come!**_

_**~Kisho101**_


	3. Encounters

_**Hey guys! Thanks for sticking around and reading. And Azula has amber eyes too... Ahh.. you'll just have to read to find out! #Suspense gotta love it! ;D**_

_**Disclaimer: Zuko: This is the real world! Me: And that means... Zuko: Kisho101 doesn't own Avatar the Last Airbender and let's be honest probably never will. Me: Thanks Zuko for telling the world I probably won't ever own a cool tv show! Zuko:It's true though! Me:...Yes..yes it is...**_

_**misspandalily: Somehow that slipped my mind! Thanks for telling me. Let's just pretend that somehow they are really only a few months apart someway... xD &Thx I'm glad you're liking it!**_

_**Annie1233: Haha thanks! I can't wait to see what happens either...and I'm writing it! xD**_

_**Also a thanks to a random reviewer, Zutarafan4ev, moonwilow,and raidersfan777! **_

_**I won't keep you waiting any longer! So here I give you...**_

_**Chapter Three- Encounters**_

"_**H**_ello, Mr. Sozin. Are you here to register?" No, I'm just randomly standing in front of you, you robotic looking lady, for fun. Clearly, I'm here to register for school.

"Yes, is my father here yet?"

"Yes, he's in the auditorium preparing himself for orientation. You know he donated another wing to the school. Anyways, I'll need to see your packet." Of course I knew that. My dad was always trying to make a name for himself somewhere and when there was an opportunity he took it, no matter how many people he hurt in the process.

"Ok, here you go. You know the drill." Yeah, I had been going to school here for two years already. After I had gotten my books, I flipped through my schedule.

_You plan to major in: Political Science_

_Your class schedule is as follows, please refer to the class time print out to ensure early arrival. Tardiness IS NOT AN OPTION!_

_Zuko Sozin:_

_Course Instructor_

_Economics Mr. Zei_

_Algebra III Mr. Roku_

_AP Sociology III Miss. Kyoshi_

_Music 101 Mr. Sozin_

_AP Biology III Mr. Mechi_

_English III Miss. Yangchen_

_Athletics-Soccer Coach. Wang_

Uncle_ would_ choose to teach a music class, and I _would_ have to take it. I could feel my phone buzz in my pant pocket. Great, a text from Azula.

_Crzybtch: Hey, Zuzu, dads pretty annoyed with u right now! Suks to be you loser! xD_

I couldn't remember a time my dad wasn't annoyed or angry with me. Anything I did was never enough for him. Unlike my sister, who he said was 'born lucky,' I always had to work for his love. According to him, I was 'lucky to have been born'. Ever since my mother left him, he takes out his anger on me. It was his fault she left, not mine. I remember I was like ten years old. Azula was spying on them when they were having a fight. Like the good brother I am, I went to go get her before she got caught, of course she wouldn't really get in trouble though. My father would never punish her. Right when I had pulled her hand so we could leave the room, she 'tripped' and father got really angry with us, mainly me. He was angrier than I had ever seen him before. He started to raise his hand to hit me, but my mom intercepted the hit. She sent Azula and me to our rooms. It was really late at night when she woke me up and told me to 'never forget who I was' and then, she left. I woke up in the morning, and asked my dad where she went. He wouldn't answer me. A few days had passed and he started drinking more and more. With the drinking came the beatings. One day, he must have been drinking way too much. He limped over to me and told me I needed to learn respect and pain would be my teacher. He said that it was my entire fault my mother had left. Then, before I could brace myself for another beating, he grabbed my hair and, I'm pretty sure he was aiming for my entire head but he was drunk so the burning pan that he swung at me only hit the left side of my face. I felt a really intense pain and then it kind of went numb. My uncle had found me lying in the kitchen and he called the ambulance. If it wasn't for my uncle, I would probably be dead. There wasn't much the doctors could do. The heat had burned my nerves and left me a permanent scar. Everywhere I went people stared at my scar, like it was a disease.

My uncle had always been asking me to live with him. I felt like I could still earn my dad's love, but you shouldn't have to earn a parent's love. My uncle was more of a dad to me than he was anyway. Maybe I would take my uncle up on his offer, maybe. This year was definitely going to be interesting.

I had some time before orientation began, and I really didn't want to see my dad, so I decided to check out my dorm room. Since I was a Sozin, son of one of the richest businessman in the city, I usually got to stay in the main dorm, by myself. I doubted this year would be any different. Plus, I didn't want to have to explain my scar to anyone and most people just judged me as a snotty rich kid when they found out I was a Sozin.

I made my way to the front desk and another weird robotic lady was there. How many got damn robotic people are there in Ba Sin Se! I listened to the rules and signed the form and headed up to floor number three.

I was walking across the hallway with my books on my suitcase and was about to turn the corner when I heard someone yell to Katara, whoever that was, and then someone crashed into my chest. I pulled my suitcase too hard and it hit my leg really painfully and I fell on top of someone. I was about to tell the person they should really watch where they're going, but then I looked down and saw a girl. I stared at her for a while. Her eyes were very blue. Call me crazy (do it and I'll hurt you), but if this was in an entirely different moment and different situation, I _might_ actually want to kiss this girl. She was actually kind of pretty, especially now when she was blushing. I could feel myself starting to smirk.

"Ca-a-n't br-e." I realized that I was lying flat on top of her and probably taking her breath away, literally. I got up as fast as I could. In my hurry, my arm accidentally brushed her chest. I could feel my face starting to warm up a little and I prayed to Agni that my face wasn't red. She stood up too and I felt my eyes widen. She was actually very pretty. She was slim, but she had some curves to her. I guess what really pulled me to her was that she didn't look like the 'delicate little flower' type of girl that was always being waited on hand and foot, the one that parents were always trying to set me up with. She looked like she was independent. I had to say I….wanted that type of girl in my life. It was time to turn on Smooth Zuko.

"Sorry about falling on top of you earlier?" _Not that I didn't like falling on top of you._ Don't go there Zuko.

"It's okay. Sorry about crashing into you. My name's Katara by the way." Smooth Zuko was running away pretty fast when she started to talk.

"Zuko here…err…are you new here? I haven't seen you around before. I would have noticed you…because I haven't seen anyone that looks like you…err…I mean…"_Zuko here_, how much more awkward could I get?

"Yeah, this is my brother, Sokka's, and my fir-"

"Yeah, I would just like to point out that I'm her brother, Sokka. My sister is _off limits_, _buddy_. We should get going Katara." Her brother reached for her hand and started to pull her along a little.

"Sokka, don't be rude! I'm sorry. See you later, Zuko."

"Yeah, see you later…" Ok what was wrong with me? I had never felt this way about a girl before. I hadn't dated anyone, even though I am sixteen. I just haven't had that…I don't know…'connection' with anyone. Azula was always teasing me on how she thought I didn't even like girls. I do like girls, believe me I do, but it's just that girls are crazy. Katara seemed...different though. She didn't even stare at my scar or look disgusted by it. Her brother seemed a little overprotective though. But when have I not gone after something I wanted? Never. I sighed and picked up my suitcase. I noticed something blue lying near one of the wheels. And then, I knew just how I might get to talk to her again.

* * *

"Katara, I don't want you talking to that boy. Something's not right about him."

"He seemed pretty nice to me."

"That's just because he was checking you out. He even said, 'I would have noticed you'. Look, just trust my…brotherly instinct on this one, okay?"

"Fine, Sokka. I'll trust your little instinct." Maybe, I mean Zuko seemed pretty nice. He was kind of cute when he got awkward. I bet Sokka was just judging him by his scar. Plus, his 'instinct' was wrong about fifty percent of the time. Need I remind him of the time he followed his 'instinct' and tried to take out a fish hook that was stuck on his thumb with another fish hook, resulting in _two_ fish hooks in his thumb?

Anyways, I was a little shy around older boys. And Zuko had an 'older boy' feel to him. Back in my old school, there was like five other boys including Sokka. One was my brother (gross on so many levels), three were almost three years younger than me and no one, I mean _no one_, knew what was wrong with the other one. It wasn't like I was going to fall in love with him or something. I barely even knew him. We had just exchanged pleasantries. Sure, he said he would've 'definitely noticed me', but he probably told that to all the other girls he's met before. I couldn't help but be curious about his scar, though. I had to admit he was quite handsome, but his scar didn't detract from his appearance. I wouldn't say his scar was 'sexy', but it added a sort of history to him.

We soon walked into the auditorium, after asking for directions about three times, and got handed a small paper with a number. We were going to be sitting in alphabetical order. Well, at least we got to sit together. We took our seats, which were in the middle row, and Sokka immediately began trying to, dare I say, _woo_ a girl sitting on his right. As long as he didn't talk to her about his boomerang or meat, I was sure he'd be fine. I turned back around to face the front, where a podium and a few chairs were already set up. I felt someone tap me on my shoulder and I turned to my left. Sitting right there was none other than a good-looking boy. Hopefully Sokka wouldn't notice him, or else we'd both be in trouble, me just for sitting here and this boy for being a boy, being good looking, and talking to me.

"Hey,"

"Hi."

"My name's Jet. What's yours?"

"I'm Katara."

"You new here?"

"Yeah, this is my brother's and my first year here."

"Oh…so what grade are you in?"

"I'm a sophomore. What about you?"

"That's nice. I'm a junior. What lunch do you have?"

"I have Alpha."

"Hey, me too, maybe you and I could grab a little something to eat together one of these days. We could get to know each other better." Then he flashes me a great smile.

"Oh…um…sure that sounds nice. Oh, look the headmaster's about to make a speech! Talk to you later!" Like I said earlier, I'm shy and awkward around boys, cute, charming boys. I wasn't lying though. The headmaster really was going to make a speech.

"Hello everyone, I would like to thank everyone for coming. All of the students here are great young adults. They are all shaping their destiny and their future is in their hands. A good beginning makes a good end. Here at White Lotus Academy, you will all begin with a good beginning and go on to have a great end! Now, many of you here already know me, but I will introduce myself to those of you who don't. My name is Iroh Sozin, the Grand Headmaster of this school. Many of you might not know this, but WLA is a multi-headmaster school. If you all remember, Master Piando was last term's Headmaster. I will be the Headmaster for this term. Look forward to another successful school year. I would like to…thank Ozai Sozin for donating the new science wing to the school. It is appreciated. Now, you can all go around the school, speak to your teachers, and get familiar with everything. Also, on the way out, don't forget to pick up refreshments. Only the best tea and snacks for the students! Thank you and please file out quietly and in order." I could only hope Sokka wouldn't overload himself with snacks.

He was really immersed with this girl, so I decided to go around the school on my own. He could always text me if he needed anything. I also wanted to be by myself and do things on my own, especially since Sokka wasn't going to be there with me all the time.

"Hey, since it's your first year here, how about I show you around?"

"Oh, hi Jet, that sounds nice. Thank you."

"So…where are you from?" I was trying to make conversation the best way I could.

"I'm from Miyuzi Springs. It's a small town on the other side of the Earth Kingdom. What about you?"

"I'm from the South Pole. I've never been to the Earth Kingdom before."

"Well, if you'd like, we can go out, and I can introduce to Ba Sing Se."

"Hey Jet!" A small girl with short hair and a raspy voice was calling him.

"Oh, that's Smellerbee."

"Her name's Smellerbee?"

"Her real name's Melanie, but we call her Smellerbee." I wonder why they called her Smellerbee, but I didn't really want to ask.

"Well, I got to go, but I'll see ya around…Katara." Wow, he was charming, but I couldn't allow myself to get caught up with boys. I wouldn't let my grades go down and risk losing my scholarship for a boy, no matter how cute and charming he is. I started walking to no place in particular. I decided I might as well head to my first period and make sure I know how to get there in two days. Today's Friday and the first day of school is on Monday.

I gave an internal squeal of happiness when I saw that I had AP English. I mean, I saw it at registration too, but I hadn't really processed any information then. I was just trying to, as Sokka says, 'go with the flooow'. I fumbled in my bag to look for a notepad and pen so I could write down the class room numbers and teachers name so I wouldn't forget. Right when I got the pen and notepad, I felt someone shove my shoulder. I looked up and saw a girl about my height with a scowl on her face and she had a little posse of two people behind her. One looked extremely bored and the other looked extremely happy. What a weird combination of people.

"Next time, watch where you're going." And with that, she and her 'crowd' left.

"You're going to get pushed around a lot if you don't speak up for yourself….Sugar Queen. My name's Toph, by the way." I turn to my left and see a girl a few inches shorter than me with milky green eyes. I immediately think that she's probably blind.

"My name's Katara, nice to meet you."

"I know what you're thinking. 'That little girl is blind! Oh my goodness!'"

"I-I…err"

"It's okay, Sweetness, I am blind, in a way. I can't see, but I can 'see'. For some reason, my senses became super heightened."

"I've heard that happens- wait, you can't see, but you can 'see'? I don't really understand."

"I can pick up light vibrations. I can tell you're standing there because I can feel you giving off some vibrations. The vibrations people give off come from their heart, so technically speaking I'm like a human lie detector! The Great Lie Detecting Toph!"

"That's so cool and unique." She punched me on the arm and I got to say that little girl's got some punch.

"What was that for?"

"That's how I show affection. Anyways, see ya later Sweetness!" I wonder why she started calling me Sugar Queen and Sweetness. _Probably because she thought you were too nice to stand up for yourself._ Stupid inner voice!

* * *

I had walked through all my class rooms and met with all my teachers. They were all very nice. Pakku and Yugoda seemed surprised to see me, but also happy. Pakku told me that the swim team was small this year and there were mostly boys on the team. I was positive I could do as well as them or even better. The only class I hadn't checked out was Music 101 with Mr. Sozin. The only 'Sozin's' I had seen so far were the scary Ozai, who didn't seem much of a music lover or anything for that matter, and the cheerful Iroh. They couldn't possibly be related in any way. I started walking towards room 209 when I heard two vaguely familiar voices.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Gotcha! It wasn't Azula after all! So, you can probably guess why this chapter is called Encounters. Katara 'encounters' herself with a whole bunch of people..Zuko, Azula, Toph etc... As to why Smellerbee's name is Melanie... think about it.. melanie..melernie..smellernie..SMELLERBEE! :D And I so made up Miyuzi Springs, Jet was going to blow up that small town, he lived near it in a tree house, there was water..BAM Miyuzi Springs was born! Ok guys, I tried to make Zuko as awkward and in character as I possibly could. That boy is just a big bundle of cute awkwardness. And can anyone guess what he found near his suitcase.. First person to guess correctly on what it is will get the next chapter dedicated to them! And of course, he's majoring in political science, it went with him being the prince in the show and all. Y'all might not believe this, but I actually researched the classes they would need to take for their majors. Trying to make it more realistic for you guys, so I'm really glad you're all liking it so far! :D**_

_**Toph's blind, but she can pick up vibrations. How you say. Because she's Toph, she can and she's the awesome Melon Lord! On a completely different note, can you imagine if Ozai had a taste for music? What type of music would that be? World domination kind probably. I don't think he'd make a good music teacher, or any type of teacher for that matter. **_

_**On a side note, in case you're confused(I was a little too btw, not going to lie), It's AU and modern day, but there's still the four nations, fire nation, south pole, earth kingdom etc.. So that's why they're in Ba Sing Se, not New York or something. **_

_**Also, if anyone can guess who the two familiar voices are, guess and whoever guesses correctly will also have a chapter dedicated to them and giant virtual cookies! :D And I'm still looking for someone willing to do a story cover for this story! PM me if you can/want to. **_

_**And as always Thank you and thanks for RRAF-ing! (reading,reviewing,alerting,favoriting). Flameo hotmen, Flameo!**_

_**~Kisho101**_


	4. Friends and Surprises

_**Hey guys! I hope I didn't leave you waiting too long! So far the cover art for this story is supposed to be Zuko wearing some flamin' shades with White Lotus High in blackout lettering. That red spot is supposed to be his scar. Hope it looks pretty good.**_

_**Disclaimer: Sokka take it away. Sokka: Kisho101 doesn't own Avatar the Last Airbender! Me: Here's your bag of jerky. Sokka:Only one bag? :( Me: Moving on...**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to AvatarDuo,Annie1233,Zutarafan4ev, & superfly615243! And sadly no one got the pair of voices correrectly. But I'm glad you all guessed! :D**_

_**superfly615243: They can't bend. I agree Zuko's scar does make him look pretty dang badass! If it makes you feel better, Jet did die, it wasn't in a hole but in the show he dies in a cave that could've been 200 ft. deep! xD **_

_**Zutarafan4ev:Thanks so much! I always feel like I get Zuko a little OOC at times, but your review made me smile like this :D**_

_**A Random Reviewer: She'd be under my contacts as crzybtch too! I'd love to see your work.**_

_**Moonshadow0501: I can't reveal too much but Taang will be in this story.. Keep it on the DL xD**_

_**And thanks to everyone else who reviewed! It means a lot! But I can't keep you waiting anymore so here's...**_

_**Chapter Four-Friends and Surprises**_

"_**Y**_ue is that you?"

"Katara, I haven't seen you in so long!" Yue was a best friend of mine when we were younger. Her dad, High-Ranking Admiral Arnook, would come over frequently and discuss military things with my dad. He would usually bring Yue with him and throughout the years we got really close. I remember the first time I saw her, I thought her hair was made of snow. I was six at the time, thank you! Her hair has always been white though, because she was born with it that way, something about not having enough pigmentation in her hair cells. She was also Sokka's first girlfriend, even if they were only seven years old. After my dad left with the other recruits when I was nine, Admiral Arnook didn't have much reason to come to the South Pole anymore and neither did Yue. I remember I was heartbroken because it felt as if everyone was leaving Sokka and me. My mom had barely passed, my dad was leaving, and so was one of my best friends.

"I know! Last I remember, we were building a snow castle with a miniature koi fish pond to resemble your real one. What brings you to White Lotus?"

"My dad has been enrolling me here since I was a freshman. What about you?"

"Sokka and I got scholarships to come here and study. Oh, Sokka would love to know you're here!" Even if they were only seven when they started their little 'relationship' they really liked each other. Sokka was heartbroken when she had left.

"I would also love to see him, but you see my dad wants me to go on a date with this boy named Hahn. My dad said he's the 'perfect all around boy for me' I have to respect my father's wishes."

"Oh, I'm sorry Yue. How about we hang out sometime? My room number's 5C. Come visit me sometime! I got to go or else I'll be late for lunch. You know how much Sokka loves his food and if I make him wait, I won't hear the end of it!"

"Katara, my you've grown."

"Admiral Arnook, sir, great to see you again."

"Nice to see you too. Are you going to school here now?"

"Yes, sir. If you would excuse me, I'm needed somewhere. It was really nice seeing both of you."

"Of course, but before you leave, I received a letter from your father's base. I'll be here until two thirty in the main office, if you want me to send him a reply."

"Thank you so much sir! I'll meet you there for sure."

"Please, call me Arnook, and send a hello to your brother for me."

"Will do! Bye Yue, bye si-Arnook!" I was too excited! I hadn't heard from my dad in a while. I was speed walking towards the cafeteria, when I realized I hadn't met my music teacher yet. I wanted to meet all my teachers and see how they were. This had been a new experience for me because back home, I had only ever had one teacher. I started backtracking back to room 209. I was sure Sokka had started to eat without me anyways. I was about to turn the corner when I bumped into someone. What is it with me and bumping into people? This must be a record, three in one day!

"I'm so sorry."

"No need to worry, miss…" I look up and I see Grandmaster Iroh. Great.

"Katara…Katara Kuruk."

"Ah, now Miss Kuruk, why were you in such a hurry?"

"I was going to meet my music teacher before I went to the cafeteria for lunch, sir."

"Ha-ha! Destiny sure is a funny thing. It's nice to meet you. Please call me Iroh. It just so happens that I'm you're music teacher. I was also on my way to the dining hall to meet up with my nephew. Would you care to accompany me, Katara?"

"That's sounds great. I'm not sure I remember where the dining hall is exactly."

"Of course, it is your first year here."

"Not that I'm ungrateful, but why were we chosen to come to this school?"

"Each year the guidance counselor, which is none other than myself, goes through various files and teacher recommendations and selects students who really want to learn. You and your brother fit the bill and so you were both chosen to come here. You both will make a wonderful addition to our school."

"Oh, well thank you. If you don't mind my asking, you're a really busy person aren't you?"

"And why do you say that my dear?"

"Well, you're the music teacher, guidance counselor, and headmaster of the school. How do you find time to do all three jobs?"

"You see, Katara, sometimes opportunity only knocks once. I was offered the post of guidance counselor. Then, came headmaster. But I enjoy the sweet sound that is music, so when I found that there was an opening as the music teacher, I went for it also. I find the time to work in all three jobs because…I love doing all three. But, one cannot have too many tea pots on the stove or else nothing will get done properly. This reminds me, I need to ask you a serious question."

"Sure. What is it?" Something about him just made you want to relax and chat.

"How do you feel about…tea?" He was asking me about tea?

"I think tea is delicious. I wouldn't say it's my favorite beverage, I prefer water, but it is great."

"Great! I knew you were a smart girl. My nephew thinks tea is nothing but hot leaf juice."

"Isn't all tea hot leaf juice?"

"Oh no, not you too."

"Thank you also for decorating my room the way you did. The color blue really is calming."

"No problem. I like all of my students to feel comfortable and at home. It looks like we are here. Before you leave, I would like you to meet my nephew. He could show you around the school if you'd like. Maybe you could join us for tea sometime." Did he just _wiggle_ his eyebrows at me?

"Oh, okay. That sounds nice." Hopefully his nephew wasn't cute or else…

"Zuko, I'd like you to meet Miss Katara. Katara this is my nephew, Zuko." This was _his nephew_? And that mean girl I bumped into earlier was sitting with him and her posse.

"Oh, we already met."

"She bumped into me in the hallway."

"He fell on me in the hallway." We said it at the same time.

"This is the same bi…girl that bumped into me too. What is it with you and bumping into people? Obviously, you need to have your eyes checked." I could have sworn she whispered a curse word under her breath. In my defense though, I happen to have twenty-twenty vision. Today was just a… 'crash into people' kind of day for me.

"Azula, do you have to be so rude?"

"Tell me Zuko, are you siding with _this_…" She waved at me like if I was some sort of thing. How dare she!

"That is enough."

"I would have apologized to you if you hadn't stalked off like an angry komodo rhino!"

"Why you little-" She moved towards me, but I turned toward Iroh.

"Headmaster Iroh, if you'll excuse me, I must be going now." During my earlier retort, my hand must have flown subconsciously to my neck where my mother's necklace is always at, and I had barely noticed it wasn't there. Why do I always lose my necklace? Ever since I was little, I had always tried to take really good care of it, but I would always lose it. I had lost it countless times at The Sea Prune House restaurant that Mrs. Shulin suggested that I leave it with her then she would return it to me after I finished eating. I'd have to do an intense search for it later. Hopefully, I would find it. Maybe the clasp was broken. And what was it with her? She acted like she was above everyone.

"Hey there Katara. Are you…alright?"

"I'm fine Aang. Have you seen Sokka anywhere?"

"Yeah, he was with Suki but then he saw Yue and was sort of shocked. He ran up and hugged her and left Suki alone. Suki was kind of mad but she seems pretty fine now. Since he's not with her, he's probably with Yue."

"Who's Suki?" Maybe she was the girl Sokka had been talking to at the orientation assembly.

"She's….that girl there at the third table to the left."

"You're pointing to the right."

"Oh, my bad. I meant that table to the right."

"Okay, thanks Aang. Talk to you later."

"Hope you find your necklace!"

I walk over to a wooden table where a girl with short hair and blue eyes was sitting.

"Hi, I'm Katara. You must be Suki?"

"Yes, that's me. Can I help you with something?"

"I wanted to apologize on behalf of my brother, Sokka, for leaving you to go with Yue. They were really close childhood friends, but it doesn't give him the right to just abandon you when you were both having a conversation. So, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize for him, Katara. And I can't say we were really having a conversation. He was explaining to me the way a boomerang works. It's a very…complex object, apparently. Ha-ha…don't worry about it. So, Sokka tells me you're both new here. How are do you like the school so far?"

"It's great. Everything and _mostly_ everyone is really nice."

"By mostly everyone, you probably mean everyone except Azula, Zuko, and Mai. Ty Lee is actually pretty nice, even if she's a little…bubbly and enthusiastic. You shouldn't let them get to you. They've been like that ever since we started school as freshmen, probably even since they were born. Did you have a run in with one of 'em?"

"I bumped into Zuko earlier, then he fell on me, but he apologized. Then, Headmaster Iroh walked with me here because I don't really know my way around yet and he wanted to introduce me to his nephew. Apparently his nephew's Zuko. The girl that was there, Azula?, well, I bumped into her earlier also and she was being really rude! I told her I would have apologized if she hadn't stalked off like and angry komodo rhino then I excused myself from Iroh and came here to apologize to you."

"Yeah, the mean one's Azula. He apologized to you? Wow, that's a new one. The Prince over there hasn't ever been known to apologize to anyone." Mai must have been the bored looking girl and Ty Lee the happy one.

"Why do they call him The Prince?"

"Zuko, and Azula, is a Sozin, son and daughter of one of the richest businessmen in the Fire Nation. They think they're all 'high and mighty'. Azula is definitely the meaner one of the two. Her heart must be made of ice, which is ironic considering they're from the Fire Nation…but anyways, since lunch is about to begin, would you like to sit here and eat by yourself or join me and my friends?"

"I think I'll choose the second option." We started walking over to the other side of the dining hall and reached a long, rectangular table with plenty of people at it.

"Guys, this is Katara. She's new here. Katara these are my friends and teammates, the Kyoshi Warriors."

"Hey, nice to meet you. What sport do you guys play?"

"We're part of the volleyball teams here at the school. We represent the Earth Kingdom."

"Oh, so are there various teams that represent the four nations?"

"Yeah, except we only have one Buddhist Nomad in this school and he's a cross country runner and that sport doesn't exactly have teams. Not many Nomads come to school here because they have their own school in the west. I think it's called the Western Academic Instructing Religion Temple or Western A.I.R. Temple for short."

"So, where are you from Katara?"

"I'm from the South Pole."

"Oh, that sounds nice! We'v-" Hmm…they just stopped mid-sentence for some reason. I feel someone's hand on my shoulder and then I know why they stopped talking. I turn around when I hear his voice.

"Hey, can I talk to you?"

"Ok, sure. I'll talk to you later guys! Nice meeting all of you." They just nod and stare at me dumbly. He looked hesitant and then he just reached out and grabbed my hand. I could hear small gasps in the background. I don't know why everyone thinks he's so bad. _Maybe because he is. _I threw the thought out of my sit down at a free table and I can feel people's eyes on me.

"So…what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk about...I-I wanted to um…well, I-I think you're…really pretty." I could feel myself starting to blush. I swallowed hard, having no idea where this was going and getting lost in warm topaz eyes in the process.

* * *

_**So the voices were Yue and Arnook! How dare she, you say! Yue just had to appear or else drama that will be happening in later chapters might have not began. Oh NO! I have said to much... This chapter is called Friends and Surprises because she becomes friends with Suki and the Warriors and she meets with her old friend Yue. Then, there's the surprise of seeing Yue and receiving a letter from her dad, and Zuko telling her she's this chapter, I wanted to give you a little insight on how Katara and Sokka were chosen to go to school there. And of course Iroh wants to take Katara to meet Zuko. He's probably like, 'this dang nephew of mine needs to get his smooth on and talk to the ladies'. Oh, Katara, comparing Azula to an angry komodo rhino. Good thing Azula can't bend or Katara would be all lightningy right now! **_

_**Also, there's different teams. Kind of how in school in our world there's like a purple team and a gold team or A and B team. Well, at WLH, they have teams according to what nation you're from. So the volleyball Earth Kingdom team are the Kyoshi Warriors. The Fire Nation team would be like the Flamin' Fireballs or something like that. They don't really get people from the North or South Pole so they just sort of put the North and South pole together, and they'd be like the Water Whips or something of the it? Yes :) And I wanted to keep it close to the show in some parts, so since in the show the air nomds were all killed except for Aang, in this story the Buddhist monks(since they're are no air nomads because there isn't any bending) all have their own school and go there, except for Aang, called the Western A.I.R Temple. See what I did there? :D**_

_**You might be wondering, 'why did Suki and Katara hit it off so well?'. Well, in the show, I don't really think they developed Suki's character to her full potential. So in my story we're going to see more of Suki than we did in the show, because in my opinion she's pretty badass. And once Katara started talking to her about the Fire Nation crew, they both just sort of fell into ease and just started talking. Kind of like when you're in kindergarten and you're eating a cookie and some person just comes and steals your cookie and you're like 'WTPurpleDinos?' and somehow you start talking about cookies and crayons and become best friends. Yeah, this kind of like that, without the cookies or crayons though. And Suki didn't just brush it off, she was like ahah! it's all good, but inside she's all 'White Haired Bitches be trippin!'**_

_**You also might be wondering, 'why did Zuko tell Katara she's pretty? He's an awkward bundle of awkward cuteness, he just doesn't do that!' Yes, those topaz eyes do belong to Zuko. You see to me, Zuko doesn't seem like the kind of guy to just go up to a girl and be all, 'hey there, sweet thing, how about I turn that sweetness of yours into spice *grins wickedly*'. I think he'd be all like,' hi, I saw you and I was wondering..er.. you know never mind.*runs and ducks for cover*' There's a major reason Zuko tells her that she's pretty. When I say major, I mean' plays an extremely important part of this story and will most definitely blow your striped socks off!' or at least it might. xD You'll find out next chapter, I promise!**_

_**On a random note, has Legend of Korra been giving you all so many different feels! Meelo's freaking adorable! And we all know who Amon is now. Tarrlok: What are you? Amon: I..Am the Solution! Me:Starts freaking out and saying 'WHAT!' like a maniac. And the flashbacks! I was waiting for Katara to bust in and be all like ' you a rookie to me' and just bloodbend that dude across the room. And Sokka and his boomerang reference! Crazyness, I tell you! Mako:You're safe now Asami in the background: AJFDLSAi!**_

_**But anyhow, random ranting aside, as always thank you! For RRAF-ing! You guys are the best. I hope I don't dissapoint. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. I'd love to hear what's on your mind! :D Also, how many of you have ever heard Nara by E.S. Posthumus. That song...it's just plain greatness!**_

_**~Kisho101**_


	5. Playing with Fire

_**Hey guys! Thanks to all who reviewed,alerted,and favorited! You all rock harder than the rocks Toph bends!**_

_**Disclaimer: [Insert witty statement saying Kisho101 doesn't own A:TLA!]**_

_**Maddy The Fangirl: You're in luck! Maybe you can figure out who Zuko's describing this chapter! xD**_

_**Annie1233: Thank **_**you**_** for reading and reviewing! :D Glad you're liking it.**_

_**Ophelia Darkmoon: I am most honored to receive your stamp of approval! xD I love awkward Zuko too! Teehee :3**_

_**Thanks to all the silent readers, moonwilow,and raidersfan777!**_

_**I can't make you guys wait any longer, so here goes...**_

* * *

_**Chapter Five- Playing with Fire **_

* * *

"_When playing with fire…you're bound to get burned."_

_**A**_zula can be really…infuriating. After Katara left, she started talking about me to Mai and Ty Lee. I mean, come on, I was sitting right there!

"Oh, Zuzu, siding with a peasant, no wonder father doesn't like him, let alone love him."

"Azula, she isn't a peasant. You don't even know her."

"And you do Zuko? What, do you have a crush on that trash?" I had no reply because I was too busy imagining Azula falling into a deep, dark hole. I finally came out of my pleasant daydream and noticed Azula had an odd expression on her face, like if she was calculating something. But when isn't she planning ways to hurt or humiliate people?

"Zuko, since you know her _so well_, where is the little wench from?"

"I don't know Azula. Why would you want to know where she's from?"

"Hmm…reasons. Her eyes were very blue-"

"Thanks for the obvious observation."

"Which must mean she's from either the North or South Pole." She would just ignore my remark like it was a bee-fly buzzing around her. Wait, she wouldn't ignore it. The bee-fly would somehow be a mini pile of ash by the time Azula was through with it. The way she can give you a shock without any static to cause it freaks me out a little. What kind of person just produces a static-shock, without needing to rub their socks on carpet or something? It isn't a measly shock either. I swear you can see a mini blue lightning bolt.

"What does it matter which pole she's from."

"Dum-Dum, if only you would pay attention to the meetings father holds you would know that the people Sozin's Comet Corporations sells supplies to, which would happen to be some Fire Nation spies, are 'at war' with some Marines from the Poles. Maybe, you could…Oh, I don't know…get some information out of the girl. She might know something. But, even if she doesn't know anything, I wouldn't doubt it; you can just dump her like the piece of trash she is. Father would be very proud of you." Damn you Azula! Why did she always have to put me in situations like this?

"Azula, I don't think that's very nice. Katara seemed like a very nice girl. Her aura was the most interesting shade of emerald green, which means she's a healer, and clear red and pink. She's probably a passionate and compassionate healer and an overall nice person."

"Ty Lee, who cares what color her aura is? Aura's don't exist."

"Wow, Mai, your aura is usually a dingy gray. Now it's a dingy gray with a strong hint of muddy green! Are you jealous, Mai?"

"Mai, are you jealous of the idea of Zuzu asking the wench on a date?" I could've sworn I saw her glare at Azula, but it was hard to tell since her face was in a blank expression again, as she always had it. Sometimes I felt like she was just a big…blah! I don't really think it could work between us. She's so guarded of her emotions and monotonous. Don't get me wrong, I'm not Mr. Touchy-Feely, but according to my Uncle, I scowl and glare on a regular basis. That's something. Sometimes though, it's like there's some kind of…inner fire in me. I had never told anyone this before because they wouldn't know what it felt like. I'm from the Fire Nation, but that doesn't literally mean I have fire in me. We learned in history one year, when we were children, that around 100 years ago there were benders who could bend the elements from each nation. Something happened during the years and there are no more benders. Many people didn't believe in benders and waved the lesson off as pure legend and folklore. I used to like to think that maybe in another life, I was a fire bender. But there is no room for childish fantasies now.

"I don't care who Zuko dates. He can date whoever he wants for all I care."

"So, it's settled then. Zuko, you will go on a couple of dates with the wench. I don't think she will reveal to you any information on one date. When you get any information, no matter how small, report it to me immediately and once it seems she knows nothing more, you can get rid of her. Simple as that."

"And what if I don't want to do that to her?" I don't know what a broken heart feels like, but apparently it sucks. I wouldn't want Katara to experience something like that all for my sister's use. In reality, I didn't want to experience it either, because sooner or later, I'd become attached to her.

"Well, if you want to continue dating garbage, that's your thing. Who am I to stand in the way of…love?"

"I meant what if I don't want to go on a date with her or use her for information?"

"Zuko, let's be serious here. I saw you eyeing her. Maybe you could get a _little something_ _extra_ out of the dates. You just need to show some initiative." I would never use a person like that. My mother had taught me that s-s…being…i-intimate with someone was for married couples and it messed with people's emotions sometimes if you just used them then left them. I respect women more than that. I was about to protest when I heard the next words come out of her mouth.

"Well…if you don't want to do it. I mean, I don't want to have to tell father about your little secret, Zuzu." She emphasized 'secret' on purpose.

"I don't have any secrets, Zula." She hated it when I called her Zula.

"Oh, you don't. So you're telling me that the black getup I found in your room isn't yours? The pa-"

"Alright! I'll do it. You can't tell anyone about that. Got it! I swear Azula, if you tell anyon-"

"Oh for goodness sakes don't get your little panties in a twist. Glad you see it my way. Now go over there and dazzle her. And you better hurry because it seems as if Jet has taking a liking to her too."

"Don't you have a crush on Jet?"

"Yeah, Azula, you said he was ho-" Thank you Ty Lee.

"I most certainly did not! Not get a move on!"

"Okay, but just so you know, you denied saying he was hot. You didn't deny liking him. Did not say…do not have." I flashed her a wide grin. It felt good to finally get the last word.

I can't believe I have to do this. It's not that I don't like her. Sure, she's pretty, but I hadn't really talked to her or got to know her, which what I was planning to do earlier with the help of her necklace. I didn't want to have to force her to go on a date with me. Where would we go? What would we do? What are the chances that she'll even want to go out with me anyways?

No time for doubt, Zuko. Ozai, I've began to stop calling him father ('father' gets stuck on my tongue and I call him 'sir' all the time anyways), would probably kill me if he found out what I was doing, what my 'secret' was. Especially since the money I used to pay my sponsor for advertising and everything else was money that came from Sozin's Corp. I put all of the money back after I got my winnings, which are usually a lot depending on my opponent. Now that my 'debt' is paid off I get to keep the 60 percent of my winnings. The rest of the money that I win is given to Avatar Enterprise, Sozin's Corporation's competitor. I can't really help that the money gets sent there. The person who sponsors me, a man by the cover name 'Agni', donates the winnings that I don't keep to Avatar Enterprise. No one knows that it's me doing it. Azula may have found my costume, but I doubt she knows what I use it for. After she found it she asked me about, as I expected.

"_Zuzu, why do you have this?"_

"_I-I…Damn it Azula…I don't have to explain myself to you!"_

"_Maybe father will know what this is doing in your room? I'll go ask him."_

"_Fine Azula, you caught me."_

"_So you're the-"_

"_No I'm not. I just like to pretend I am sometimes. Can you leave me alone now?"_

"_You're head twitches slightly to the left when you lie. If you don't want to tell me, I'll find out somehow, somewhere brother."_

I pray to Agni, the real Fire God Agni not my sponsor, that no one ever finds out that it's me in that costume. It's not really a costume anyway, just some black athletic shorts, some black fingerless gloves and hand-wraps, and the things that hide my identity: blue and white face paint and a black eye mask.

I look for her in the crowd of tables and people. She isn't hard to miss. Actually, she's the only girl in here wearing blue. I can feel everyone staring at me as I place my hand on her shoulder. I swear, ever since Jet and I became enemies, everyone acts differently around me. Jet and I used to be the best of friends. Girls wanted us, guys wanted to be us. I didn't care about any of that; I just liked having a friend. But then he started hanging out with his little 'Freedom Fighters' and Ozai got promoted to head of Sozin's Corp when my grandfather Azulon mysteriously passed away, a day before my mother left. He started acting suspicious toward me since then and he started stalking me. One time when I was getting home from soccer practice, I started to pull off my shirt and when I turned to throw it in my hamper, Jet was crouched on a tree just looking at me. A few days later he wouldn't even talk to me anymore.

"_Hey what's your problem?"_

"_I don't talk to people like you."_

"_People like me?"_

"_Get lost."_ I grabbed his shoulder as he was walking away and we ended up in a fight. Rumors spread and after the fight ended we became sworn enemies. Sure, girls still wanted me and guys still wanted to be me, but none of them knew me. They just wanted to be with or hang out with one of the 'rich' kids. I had thought Jet was different but apparently not.

"Hey, can I talk to you." I think she notices that everyone stops talking and just stares.

"Ok, sure. I'll talk to you later guys! Nice meeting all of you."

Okay Zuko, you can do this. Should I grab her hand or make a gesture towards a table?

_Grab her hand you idiot._

Don't call me an idiot!

I reach out to grab her hand which is cool yet warm. We go sit down at another table and I keep her hand in mine. I can feel her eyes searching my face. I stare into them and get hypnotized a little. What kind of blue is that? It's like an ocean blue. How would they right that on a birth certificate? _Quit stalling!_

"So…what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk about...I-I wanted to um…well, I-I think you're…really pretty." _Wow, that's the best you could do? _I am new to this! And she's blushing. That has to be a good sign!

"Oh, well, thank you."

"I-Since you're new here…maybe if you get hungry…later on we can g-g out somewhere to eat? You know…since it'll be later…on and we'll both be hungry…but y-you know I don't know what you were thinking of doing later…on."

"Yes."

"Okay maybe nex- Wait, did you say yes?"

"Yes, meet me at room 5C at six. Is that okay?"

"Umm…yeah, t-that's great. Maybe, if you're willing, after I can…show you around Ba Sing Se?"

"I think I might be willing. I have to go now. See you at six…Zuko."

I think I might be…excited. I was going on a date. I pray that Uncle doesn't find out. I look back and see Azula smirking proudly at me. Oh, what am I getting myself into?

* * *

_**Aww awkward Zuko! Gotta love him. So how many of you can guess what Zuko's 'secret' is and who he disguises himself as? Zuko's a little excited toward the end of the chapter because...this is his first date! *gasp!* He's a shy little turtleduck! Can you imagine how their date's going to go? Let me tell you, look forward to more awkward, adorkable Zuko, a cabbage merchant and lots of fun shenanigans!**_

_**Also, I'm not really sure what kind of 'materials' Sozin's Comet Corp sells to the spies. Nightvision goggles anyone? I'll get into Avatar Enterprise later on. And can anyone guess who 'Agni', Zuko's sponsor, is? Hmm...Mysteries mysteries. Keep reading to find out the juicy details! Details juicier than...something really juicy! :D And classes will be starting soon! Can't wait to see how that turns out!**_

_**I tried to explain the reason there's no benders but there's still four nations. In my story, the four nations are Fire Nation, North and South Poles, Earth Kingdom, and the Nomad Temples. There's no avatar or fire lord. The four nations are all ruled by some leader living somewhere up in the mountains or something. **_

_**Azula bends lightning in the show. Here she produces shock. Like the shock you get when you're rubbing your socks on carpet and you touch metal. Yeah, she's just badass and creepy like that.**_

_**Guys, I can not wait for the season finale of Legend of Korra! It came so soon! *squeels* General Iroh! And Zutara Week 2012 is coming! I'm looking forward to writing some one-shots and maybe drawing a little something-something. **_

_**As always Thank you to everyone for RRAF-ing! It is greatly appreciated. Please, feel free to leave a review! I don't bite, I promise. xD Just so you know, reviews make me want to update even sooner...Until next time at White Lotus High.**_

_**~Kisho101**_


	6. Ice Cream and Cabbages

_**Okay guys, here it is. A long chapter with the...date in it. I hope I did it justice! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA, Kingdom Hearts, or the lyrics at the top from Forever by Chris Brown.**_

_**Maddy the fangirl: Oh, I so now ship Iroh II and myself! I can be dense sometimes too like pound cake.. is that even dense? Why he becomes the Blue Spirit will be revealed in future chapters. As well as what he becomes. And heck to the yeah..Cabbage merchant! xD**_

_**Ophelia Darkmoon: Jet is always picking fights! Maybe they will...maybe they won't... Keep reading to see! I think you'll be pleasantly surprised! :D**_

_**Annie1233: Haha. I love socially awkward Zuko! & Thank you! :D**_

_**Superfly615243: That would have been my first thought too! Thanks for your reviews! :D**_

_**Thanks to Jope,Crystalblack10000,moonwilow,earth2lyss, and everyone else who is enjoying this story! Now here we go...**_

* * *

_**Chapter Six- Ice Cream & Cabbages**_

* * *

"_It's like I waited my whole life for this one night…It's going to be me and you…Forever."_

_**O**_kay, not even my first day here and I have a date! I wonder where he'll take me to eat. I think it's cute that he's so shy. Back home, before they left the men were usually arrogant and thought they could have any girl they wanted.

While they were out having the time of their lives, or as much of 'a time of your life' you can have at the South Pole, the women were required to cook, clean, take care of the children, and not voice their opinions. According to them, those were the duties of women. They didn't know that behind every 'great' man is a woman who supports him. Things started to change, slowly, but they did. Some of the men still think women are helpless, fragile creatures, but at least now the women are deemed close to equal. At least it wasn't as bad as in the North Pole. Yue once told me girls weren't even allowed to join a karate class and were instead expected to learn how to be nurses. I'm glad things changed for the better, even if it is a little.

I started making my way toward the table where I was sitting before and I felt a smile starting to creep onto my face again. The way he started rambling and stuttering was almost too much for me to bear. I was extremely close to grabbing his already blushing cheeks and giving them a good squeeze. I hadn't even reached the table and I heard my name.

"Katara, what happened? Tell us everything!" They were practically bouncing in their seats! It was actually quite funny. They looked like little children who wanted a double chocolate chip cookie.

"Nothing much, really…he just asked me out…on a date." I was hiding my squeal.

"Are you kidding us right now? 'Nothing much'. This is great! Barely a day here and you've already got a date."

"Girls, it's not even her first official school day here."

"Is Jet coming towards our table? You, my friend, are a hot, bad boy attractor. You can sit with us forever!"

"Hey Katara, ladies." *wink and smirk* Okay, this boy was definitely what they called a 'player'.

"So Katara, my offer of showing you around still stands."

"Oh, I'm sorry Jet, Zuko offered to show me around the city and I already accepted." He muttered something that oddly sounded like "that brat's going to get it."

"That's cool. Did he tell you where y'all were going?"

"No…he didn't mention anywhere in particular."

"Oh, okay, well see you later Katara. Bye girls."

"So, what are you going to wear? We can help you out if you're undecided."

"That would be really nice! If you can all come to room 5C around five, that be great."

"Wait, did you say room 5C? That's my room number. Nice to meet you roommate, even though we've already met."

"Nice to meet you again, Suki." It was nice to finally know who one of my roommates was. Suki seemed nice too.

"So…are we going to eat or not? Because I am starving!"

"Ha-ha, we were too busy gushing over Katara's news. Don't get us wrong Katara, we may be 'warriors' but we're girls too. We don't really get to 'gush' much."

"Ha-ha, so do we just get in that line over there?"

"Yeah, pretty much. You just pick up a tray, pick out the food you want to eat, pay or swipe your 'food card', and then come back and sit down. We eat in the cafeteria mostly, but we like to go off campus from time to time. You're welcome to join us of course."

"Alright, thanks for inviting me." We head off towards the line and I start to pile my tray with various plates of delicious looking food. The rest of lunch is enjoyable. I really like the 'Kyoshi Warriors'. They're friendly, yet strong willed. I excused myself from the table as I had yet to find Sokka, odd considering it was lunch time, and we still needed to write a letter to our dad and get it to Arnook at least by two.

I started to head towards his room. It wasn't that far of a walk and I actually liked it. Where they say the Fire Nation is too hot and the Poles are too cold, the Earth Kingdom is in between and it feels like spring most of the year. I'm glad I didn't pack my heavy parka.

I reach the main building in no time. There are a lot more people here than when we checked in. They're all just standing at attention while Joo Di repeats the words that are behind her head to each of them. Where did they find this lady? I bet before she got hired here, she was the person who did the automated voice answering machine. Cue Joo Di, "I'm sorry a representative couldn't reach you at the moment. Please hold and a representative will be with you shortly." Cue upbeat office music. That job was destined for her!

The elevator doors open as I walk up to them and a small crowd of people get out. I get in and relax against the side while the doors slide shut. I can already here the elevator music.

I decide to head over to my room instead and just text Sokka and tell him to meet me there. Plus, I'm kind of anxious to read what my dad wrote. I haven't heard from him in so long and I'm happy to know he's alive. I run into my room and sit down on the bed. I tear the envelope open and tears fall onto the paper as I read the words that are written.

_Dear Sokka and Katara,_

_You don't know how much I miss you both. I would have sent a letter sooner but we were being watched. I don't have much time, so I want you to know that I love both of you very much. I think about you every day and pray to the spirits that you are doing well, but I know that Kanna and your mother watch over you. I can only imagine how much you have grown into a beautiful young lady Katara, and a strong young man Sokka. I am doing well. I feel that we're getting closer to ending the 'war'. Bato sends hellos. Tell your grandmother I said hi. I have to go now. Just remember that I love you with all my heart. Kya once told me that if I were to ever feel lonely, I should look up to the night sky and remember that we were both looking at the same moon. Now I look up into the moon with hopes that I'll see you both very soon._

_Take care,_

_Hakoda_

"Katara, did you know you have a pantry filled with snacks? Wait, why are you crying?"

"Oh, Sokka, you moment killer. I texted you to tell you to come and read a letter dad sent us and help me send him a reply. We have to hurry because Arnook says he's leaving at two thirty and it's already two."

"Dad sent us a letter? Here, since you already read it, I'll read it and you work on your reply then when you're done, I'll work on mine."

I walk over to my desk and pull out a sheet of paper from my notebook. I can't help but to just stare at it. There are so many things that I want to say. So I write the first thing that comes to my mind.

_Dear Dad,_

_I miss you so much; you don't know how much I miss you. I look up at the moon every night too, praying that you are also safe. How could you leave us so soon, Dad? I mean, I know we have Gran-Gran, and she loves us, but we were just so lost without you, especially since mom had barely died. I understand why you left. I really do, and I know that you had to go, so why do I still feel this way? I was so sad and angry, and hurt. I love you Dad, really, with all my heart and I wish I could see you soon too. _

I feel a pair of arms surround me and I notice that I had been crying.

"It's okay Katara, Dad will come back soon." He places a kiss on my forehead and gives me a reassuring squeeze. It's enough to make me want to break down again.

"I'm*sniffle* done with my*sniffle* part now." I hand him the letter and I can tell he's a little shocked to see what I wrote by his expression.

He seems to think about what he wants to say for a little while and then his hand starts flying around the paper.

"Okay, I'm done." He hands it back to me and I go get an envelope that I had lying around in my bag.

"You can read it." I notice that Sokka put Love Katara at the bottom of my part.

_Dear Dad,_

_When you left, things were hard for us. I'm doing my best to keep the promise I made you about taking care of Katara. She's really stubborn and bossy but she's also caring. When mom died, that was the hardest time in my life. But Katara, she had so much strength. She stepped up and took on so much responsibility. She helped fill the void that was left by our mom. Honestly Dad, sometimes I'm not sure I can remember what mom looked like. It really seems like my whole life, Katara's been the one looking out for me. She's always been the one that's there, and now, when I try to remember mom, Katara's is the only face I can picture. You shouldn't be hurt by what she wrote. She was just hurt and lost, like I was. _

_We're doing great. We were accepted into White Lotus High and we're studying here now. I can't wait to see you either. I love you too Dad. Tell Bato I said hi and that I still hold the record for most bowls of sea prunes eaten!_

_Sokka_

I run up to him and give him the strongest hug I can give.

"I love you Sokka."

"I love you too, Katara."

"Well, don't want to be late." I wipe my eyes in a hurry as we both race through the door.

* * *

"So are you with Yue now?"

"Not really. I mean, I really like Yue, but her dad wants her to date that ignorant jerk without a soul Hahn. I told her I would really like to still be friends with her though."

"That's good Sokka. You guys are still going to get to hang out, even if it isn't in a romantic way."

"Yeah, I met this girl, Suki."

"I know, she's one of my roommates. She's nice and great to talk to."

"She's your roommate!"

"Geese, Sokka, you're not going to be around all the time are you? We wouldn't have any snacks left!"

"Shut up." I throw him a big, cheesy smile and he rolls his eyes and laughs. After we delivered the letter we went back to our rooms and unpacked our things, well at least I did. Then, Sokka came over, probably looking for Suki, and then saw me and asked me if I wanted to go with him to visit the library. I thought he was going to faint when he saw all of the books the Wan Shi Tong Library had. He started hyperventilating while I talked to the librarian Mrs. Wu. He signed up for a library card right away and we spent a big amount of time there while he practically ran through each aisle praising the book gods. It was very hilarious. We started walking back to our rooms when they threatened to kick him out because he was 'making a scene'. It was already going to be five which meant the Kyoshi girls would get to my room any time soon.

"I got to go now. I have to get ready for my-"

"For your what?" If I told him I was going to go on a date he would get all overprotective big brother on me. When he found out who it was I was going on a date with he would lose his 'cool' for sure.

"You promise me you won't go crazy."

"I do not go-"

"Promise me!"

"Fine, fine, I promise."

"Okay, well you see…today at lunch-which reminds me where were you? It's not like you to miss" He raises his eyebrow at me. "I got asked out on a date." He looks like he's about to cry, laugh, scream, or maybe a mixture of all three. Then, he must remember his promise.

"And who is it that asked you on this date?"

"Zuko." I flinch inwardly and outwardly.

"Okay, but you have to let me 'meet' him."

"What do you mean 'meet' him? You've already 'met' him."

"Since Dad isn't here and this is your first date, I have to meet him. It's my duty as older brother!"

"If I agree will you let me go?" He strokes his invisible beard.

"…Yes."

I go into my dorm and right when I'm about to open my room door, I hear a knock.

"Sokka! Oh, sorry Suki, I thought it was my brother…" Said brother is in the back wearing a beard.

"Come in, girls. Sokka, why are you wearing a beard?"

"Why are you wearing shoes? Hmm? My point exactly." He just casually walks over and sprawls himself out on the couch all while stroking his now real beard.

"Okay…well, I'm going to go get ready now…"

After about forty minutes I was finally ready. There were many different opinions about various pieces of clothing. I ended up wearing a black off the shoulder, long sleeve top with a red mini peplum skirt and black Toms. They had done my hair in waves and put a little bun at the top.

I stepped out into the 'living room' and saw Sokka drop a chip he was eating.

"Nope, I will not let you wear that!"

"And why not?"

"Because…because I said so! And why are your lips red?" They had put a little bit of red lip gloss on my lips along with a tad bit of eyeliner and mascara on my eyes.

"It's just lip gloss Sokka."

"I think she looks great!"

"Thank you Suki! Oh… will you look at the time. No time to change into anything else."

"Fine, but I still get to meet him."

We sat down on the on the couch and talked for a while. I could hear Sokka trying to ask Suki out.

"So…since Katara is going out, how about…you and I do…an activity together?"

"An activity?"

"We could go eat somewhere?"

"..Okay, let's go." I think Suki was trying to save me the embarrassment of having my brother meet my date. Sadly, though, as they were about to leave someone knocked on the door. Sokka of course ran to answer the door, all while straightening his precious beard.

"Hello, sir. My name is Wang. I hear you are here to take my sister on a date?" Zuko looked kind of stunned and confused. I could not blame him.

"Uhh…yes? Isn't your name Sokka? And why are you wearing a beard?"

"Son, I will ask the questions around here. And it's Mr. Wang to you! Now, do you promise to take care of Katara and have her home by midnight?"

"Yes, I promise she'll be fine and she'll be back right before midnight." He takes his sweet time rubbing his beard and looking Zuko up and down.

"Hmm..." then he pulls down his beard and pulls Zuko in close and whispers something to him. "If you hurt my sister, I'll be more than happy to go after you with my boomerang and my fist. Got it?"

"Yes Mr. Wang."

"Katara, someone's here for you." I walk over to the door and I swear if the floor were any closer, Zuko's jaw would have been touching it.

"You look great!"

"You don't look bad yourself." His black pants and black button up shirt looked great on him.

"Can we get going _Mr. Wang_?" He gives me a glare.

"Yes, see you later Katara. Text me if you need anything! And don't stay out to-" I'll have to thank Suki for shutting the door on him.

"Sorry about my brother. He's just overprotective of me sometimes."

"It's okay. He looked pretty funny in that beard."

"Ha-ha! I know. I don't know where he got that thing from. So where are we going?"

"We are going to go eat at The 4 and 0. It's this place that combines food from all around the four nations."

"Oh, that sounds great!" We start walking over to a shiny black Yamaha motorcycle.

"We-We're riding on that?" I point at it nervously.

"Yeah, don't worry I have helmets and you can just h-hold on…to me." He hands me a black helmet and I think, wow he must really be into black. We sit down and I start to wrap my arms around his waist. This boy has got some serious muscles on him. _That's the first thing you notice of course. _It's not like I can help it. We zoom off and I cling on to him for dear life. I start to relax my hold after a while and I have got to say it's actually quite fun. That is until we take a sudden turn. I think I might be squeezing the life out of him.

* * *

I can feel Katara pressed up on my back._ It's not a bad feeling though… _Stop it! She starts loosening up when we hit a sharp turn and she's pressed up against me again. _You could have gone straight and gotten there also. _Can I not enjoy myself here?

We arrive at The 4 and 0 pretty soon. I usually would come here to eat for off campus lunch because they have some good Fire Nation food.

"Do you have a reservation?" You don't need a reservation for lunch since it's 'rush hour' at that time but dinner's like a special thing at this place.

"Yes. Zuko Agni."

"Of course, right this way Mr. Agni." We sit down at a small table and I can't help but just look at Katara. She looks so sweet and innocent and I can't just use her like that. I mean, I know some people think I'm a bad person, but it's just that sometimes, I'm bad at being good. But right now, I know that no good will come out of this if I use her and lie to her.

"Oooh, you know what would be fun? We should order something from all the nations!"

"Ha-ha, okay. You're from the…?"

"I'm from the South Pole. You're from the Fire Nation?" Damn it! Azula was right.

"Yeah, so how about you order something from the South Pole and I'll order something from the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom."

"Are you from the Earth Kingdom too?"

"Well, no, but I've been coming to school here for a while so it feels like it."

"Can I take your order? Oh my goodness, Zuko? It's great seeing you here."

"Do I…know you?"

"It's me Jin silly! I go over and deliver tea to your uncle once a week." I had seen her around but never really talked to her. And how dare she touch my shoulder like that!

"Oh..er..that's nice. We'll have the Roast Duck dumplings and vegetables with the Tree Chile Soup and…" I look over at Katara hoping she'll catch on.

"And the Seaweed bread and Moon Peach Flyers. Please." Now hopefully Jin would catch on and leave us alone.

"Okay…I'll be back with your order." She looked kind of disappointed. What kind of person flirts with another person while they're on the date?

"Did you know that girl?"

"Not really. I had seen her around a couple of times but I had never really talked to her. I was hoping she'd leave us alone."

"So…."

"Soo…"

We sat there in a moment of awkward silence. Then she asked me the one question that I was hoping she wouldn't ask.

"So..uh..what kind of tea do you like?"

* * *

"I don't really have a favorite. Tea is nothing but hot leaf juice."

"Ha-ha, I agree!"

"What is it like in the South Pole?"

"I would have to say that it's really cold and it snows all the time. It is my home and I love it there and everything, but sometimes I just wish I could have an adventure and go out and see the world. What's the Fire Nation like?"

"Well, I guess it's the opposite of the South Pole. It's really hot and it never snows. I don't even think it rains there either. But it's my home…except for when I'm here."

We started talking about our favorite music and foods and even colors.

"Is black your favorite color?"

"That's a random question. But, yeah I guess it is and red. Is your favorite color blue?"

"Yes! Blue is like the best color out there!"

"Pshh…I think red can dominate blue anytime anywhere."

We didn't even notice our food had gotten there, but when we did we started eating.

"This is delicious. I've never had Tree Chile Soup before. It's kind of spicy."

"Is it too spicy for you? I can order you something else."

"Ha-ha, no it's tasty. Have you ever had seaweed bread before?"

"To be honest, I haven't. I have to say that it's actually pretty good."

After we finished eating we paid for our food and started to get on the motorcycle to go around town. That's when I spotted a blue cart. Sea salt ice cream here I come!

"Zuko, hurry we have to go to that blue cart over there!"

"Do you want to drive?"

"I can't. I don't want to crash."

"It's cool, I trust you."

We crashed into a cabbage merchant's stall once and his cabbages were flying everywhere. Poor man started crying for his cabbages. After a few minutes, we finally arrived at the blue stall.

"Hi, do you have any sea salt ice cream?"

"You're in luck. sea salt ice cream is my specialty."

"Have you ever had sea salt ice cream?"

"No, what's ice cream?"

"What? You haven't lived."

"Can we have two please. This poor boy here has never tasted sea salt ice cream."

"Oh, he hasn't lived. Here, on the house. And you're a fellow girl of the North Pole right?"

"Actually, I'm from the South Pole."

"Well, here on the house for you too. It's nice to see someone from the Poles. Not too many her in Ba Sing Se. Y'all enjoy."

"Thank you very much." I handed the bar to Zuko and waited for his taste buds to experience delight.

* * *

I could see Katara looking at me with wide eyes, waiting for my reaction. I took a small, hesitant bite. Well, I was surprised. For something that was sweet with salt in the name, it was actually pretty good. I smiled at her and she returned my smile with an even bigger one. Her smile in itself was a treat.

So far, the date had gone great, by far. I actually enjoyed myself. I hadn't had so much fun in…in…how old am I? I took her hand and started walking toward a nearby fountain. We sat down there and she scooted closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder. It all felt so right. Then I remembered her necklace.

"Katara, close your eyes." I put the necklace around her neck and I can feel her stiffen and she gasps.

"My..my mother's necklace. How did you…where did you find this?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I found it lying in the hallway after we ran into each other."

"It's okay, you didn't know. Thank you for returning it to me."

"It's your mothers?" Even though her mother was still alive, I wish I had something to remember mine by.

"It was my mother's. She…she passed away in a fire that Fire Nation spies set to our house and town." Never mind.

"I'm sorry. That's something we have in common." Technically my mother left because she couldn't handle that Ozai was becoming to power and money hungry and investing more and more time and energy into his little company and spies.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How did you get your scar?" I remove my arm that was draped across her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's okay. I used to think that this scar marked me. The mark of a shameful son. But I've learned to accept it. I guess it's a part of who I am. Maybe I'll tell you about it next time…that is if…you agree to go out…with me…again."

"You shouldn't be ashamed of your scar. I have a scar too. I would show you but it's kind of on…my…*cough* upper thigh. Maybe I'll tell you about it next time…because I agree…to go out with you again." This night couldn't get any better. We just sort of stared into each other's eyes. Should I kiss her? Pat her shoulder awkwardly? _Lean in you idiot! _I slowly start to lean in….when a cabbage rolls into my foot.

"You two are the ones who ran into my cabbages!" Darn you cabbage man! I see Katara pick up a cabbage. Did he somehow call all of the cabbages to him or something?

"Sir, look over there! A flying cabbage!" She has a pretty good throw.

"Not my cabbages!" We hop onto my motorcycle and rush off. We're in such a hurry that I manage to crash into the same cabbage cart.

"Why…why!*wail* Oh…my poor cabbages!*sniffle*" Poor guy has problems.

We get back to her dorm which I am pleasantly surprised to find out is like across the hall from mine. On the not so bright side, that means I'm her brother's roommate. She teases me about _Mr. Wang. _I couldn't imagine being overprotective of Azula. If anything, I should be protecting the boy that has enough guts to ask her out.

"So…we are here…ha…"

"Yeah…look at that…I had a great night by the way."

"Yeah, me too…er..you looked..um…beautiful."

"Thank you…you looked good too…"

"Soo…I guess this is goodnight…?"

"Yup…I guess soo…" _Do I need to spell it out? K-i-s-s her! _Here goes…

I start leaning in and thankfully there are no cabbages that can come crashing into my foot or raining into the fountain from above. How that happened I have no clue.

One…two…_Why are you counting just do it already! _

I lean in faster to press my lips against hers and I end up head butting her.

"Oh, I am so sorry…I didn't mean…I'm-" _Well, at least _she_ has guts! _Excuse me but I'm trying to enjoy my first kiss here!

I couldn't think of anything as our lips were moving against each other. I placed my arms around her waist and pulled her close while I felt her arms on my neck.

We pull away after a while and just stare and I'm sure my blush matches hers. I wonder if this was her first kiss too…

"…so…goodnight…see you later."

"…yeah..night…oh wait..can I see your phone?"

I punch my number in and she does the same to mine.

"Do you…want to eat…lunch with me tomorrow…you know if you get hungry…or if you just want to…because you know you have to eat…and I was just thinking since dinner went well…lunch .would be great…"

She cuts me off with a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes…I'll eat lunch with you tomorrow. Maybe we can…compare schedules or something?"

"That sounds good. Goodnight Katara."

"Goodnight Zuko. Have fun with my brother, but not too much fun!"

"Trust me I won't have as much fun with him as I had with you." I love seeing her blush.

I start walking to my door when I see a cabbage roll by. I don't even want to know.

"Flameo, sir, flameo."

"What are you talking about?"

"You had my sister home back in time and it looks like you made her happy."

"Oh."

"Yeah, well goodnight! And next time don't hesitate. Just jump in for the kiss, man." He would be spying on her.

I got into bed and actually slept with a smile on my face and dreamt of blue eyes, ice cream, kisses and…cabbages?

* * *

"Ahh!" Suki and the girls were still there.

"How did it go!"

"It went great! I even got my first kiss."

"Aww…tell us all about it."

* * *

I went to sleep with a big smile on my face that night and dreamt of gold eyes, ice cream, kisses, and…what the heck... cabbages?

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**So did you like it? I hope it isn't as bad as I think it is for some reason. So this chapter is named Ice Cream and Cabbages because they sort of bond over sea salt ice cream, I so got the idea from Kingdom Hearts! The cabbage merchant just had to stop their kiss at the fountain with his army of cabbages. Sorry if there's any errors in there.**_

_**Do you ever feel like it's totally awkward at the beginning of the date and then you can't stop talking to each other about random things and then towards the end you're back to being awkward. Yeah, that's what happened here. But Zuko's just naturally awkward to begin with! :3 I love it! I decided to have him go with the flow here towards the middle of the date to show that he's really opening up to her and enjoying her company. Then of course once he starts to play smootha and go in for the kiss, he goes in too fast and BAM! headbutt. **__**And Jin just had to be there trying to win Zuzu's attention even though he's clearly on a date. **_

_**At the beginning Jet asked Katara where he's taking her because let's be honest guys...Jet is a stalker. Come to think of it Jin is kind of a stalker too since she was always at the Jasmine Dragon... What would that be Jiet? Jein? **_

_**I also have them write back to their dad in this chapter just to show how much of a bond I think Katara and Sokka have. Oh, Sokka.. of course he was going to be Mr. Wang when he 'met' Zuko. And yes...imagine it..Zuko on a motorcycle..:D Just because they're in Ba Sing Se doesn't mean they don't have Yamahas or Tom's or other modern day brands. So I tried to incorporate that in there.**_

_**Sea salt ice cream. Since the South Pole is supposedly 'salty' this is the perfect desert! That time in the show Katara gets happy about the sea prunes, well here she gets happy about her ice cream. **__**And what's better than bonding over ice cream? :) **_

_**Katara has a...*gasp* scar. It's a small little wavy oval the size of a dime...or perhaps a nickel on her upper thigh. Nothing to worry about. I thought it would be nice to have them bond over something other than them losing their mothers. Will be explained in later chapters.**_

_**Also, you might be like 'Sokka's encouraging him to kiss his baby sister? Have you gone mad, woman?" No I can assure you I haven't. You see, I think that inside, Sokka's a big squishie fellow who loves his sister and wants to see her happy. Sure he's a little bit sad to see his baby sis is growing up. Sure, he was a little ticked when Zuko kissed her. But then he saw that she was happy and really I think that makes him happy in turn. **_

_**The Kyoshi Warriors are a little bit more girly in this chapter towards the beginning and end because yes they are warriors but they are also girls. And if they were willing to bond with Ty Lee, who is as happy-go-lucky as they get, at the end of the show then they would want to know what happened on Katara's date. And since they weren't really in the show, except for Suki, I can't really help if they're OOC. Sorry if anyone is OOC. Hopefully not! :D**_

_**Well, that wraps up this chapter! Join me next time for the seventh installment of White Lotus High! Where love and lies run on the same line...dun dun DUN! :3**_

_**Next chapter sneak peek: "Azula has mentioned to me that you're dating a South Pole wench. Sit down boy, I want to have a...talk." :o Oh snap dog!**_

_**As Always, Thank you plenty for the amazing reviews! Thanks for RRAF-ing! :D I hope this was fast enough for you guys! It was a long and kind of hard chapter to write! Thanks for reading though, I appreciate it and don't forget to leave a review even if it's one or two words. I don't mind. I love getting reviews, they make my day! :D**_

_**~Kisho101**_


	7. Calm before the Storm

_**Hey guys, I think this is the fastest I've updated before! :D Let's celebrate the special occasion and review!**_

_**Disclaimer: In my dreams I own A:TLA. Not so much in the real world.**_

_**My Legend of Korra Finale thoughts in the author's note towards the bottom. I'll tell you where they'll start in case you want to skip ahead of them. xD**_

_**superfly615243: Haha! Thanks! Yeah I watched the Finale!**_

_**Maddy the fangirl: Yes, I had to put them all in there! It's a different scar that you'll learn about a little later. More Wang to come and I've never thought of MengXTeo before. Interesting. Korra ranting on the bottom! :D**_

_**Be953: I couldn't agree more!**_

_**Ophelia Darkmoon: I've had my share of awkward situations! Haha Thanks I'm glad you love my story! :D**_

_**Thanks also to moonwilow,Annie1233, raidersfan777, and all you silent readers out there! :D Now on with the story...**_

* * *

_**Chapter Seven- Calm before the Storm**_

* * *

_**T**_he day had gone okay so far. I had met Katara for lunch and we compared schedules, but I had to leave when I got called to the office. It isn't even the first day yet and I'm already getting called into the office.

"_Hey..." _

"_Hey yourself, what are you doing?"_

"_Will you laugh if I tell you?"_

"_No…"_

"_I'm writing down all of my classes into my planner so if I have homework for any of them, I can make a list and write it down."_

"_Ha-ha."_

"_You said you wouldn't laugh!"_

"_Zuko, I'm laughing because I do the same thing. I don't really make a list… but I do have everything in a planner."_

"_Oh…So… do you want to…oh I don't know- exchange schedules?"_

"_Sure, here." We had second, fourth, and fifth together. Then I notice what fourth is. My uncle's music class. _

"_It looks like we have three classes together. That's great. I'm glad I'll at least know one person."_

"_Yeah…I wanted to talk…to you about something."_

"_What about?"_

"_I wanted to know…well do you think…er how do I put this? Are we…um together now? I mean we can be if you want to be. Do you want to be… my g-girlfriend? I'm rushing into things right? Just forget everything I just said." I know I'm only supposed to be 'dating' her to get information for Azula, but there's just something about her. What's wrong with me?_

"_Ha-ha! Here…how about you ask me again after school tomorrow? I think you'll be happy with my answer." _

"_Okay it's a…*cough* date?" Agni, why does she have to blush and smile like that?_

"_Yes. I'll meet you in your room?"_

"_Yes. You know-"_

"_Zuko Agni, Mr. Sozin requests your presence in the visitation room immediately." I knew which 'Mr. Sozin' he was talking about. My uncle had nothing to do with Zhao. Oh how I hate that guy!_

"_I'll call you later Katara."_

"_Okay, bye Zuko."_

* * *

So now I find myself walking towards the visitation room slowly. I would have much rather stayed with Katara. I wonder what she'll answer me on Tuesday. She said I would be pleased with the answer.

"Zuko, Azula has mentioned to me that you're dating a South Pole wench. Sit down boy. I want to have a…talk. Zhao, close the door and make sure no one comes in." I have a feeling I'm just going to get myself deeper and deeper into this mess.

"As you know, my clients are currently having a dispute with some Marines from the South Pole. Also, those disgraceful rats at Avatar Enterprise are helping the Marines. Azula has also told me of your little plan to gain information from the…girl. You surprise me Zuko. I didn't know you had it in you to use someone."

"Azula told you it was my plan?" That deceitful little-

"Yes, she said you were very cunning and devious when you found out the girl was from the South Pole. Zuko, I called you in here to tell you that I will be leaving today, as I do every year. You are to continue acquiring information from that wretched girl and report it to me immediately. Do whatever you must to gain any sort of knowledge over the issue at hand. Do I make myself clear, boy?"

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent. Now be on your way. Don't. Disappoint. Me!"

Now what am I supposed to do? I guess I could lie and say Katara is really adopted and from the Earth Kingdom? Her dad probably isn't even in the Marines. He could be a…a…seal hunter? Arrrghh! Why can't I ever catch a break? I start walking towards the dorm building when I hear my uncle calling me.

"Zuko, can I talk to you in my office?"

"Okay Uncle." We walk into his office and I sit down. Of course he already has a pot of tea on his desk. My uncle has an obsession with tea.

"How have you been my nephew?"

"I've been good." Ozai never really lets us talk to our uncle. Not that Azula cares. It's a miracle he let us stay here even though uncle's the headmaster this year and not Piando.

"I know my brother is involved in some business that could prove to be trouble. I think it would be best if you were under my care now Zuko."

"Uncle, I don't know what to say." If I go with him, I won't have to use Katara. If I don't, I'll have to use her and have her possibly hate me. _Zuko, you've always wanted your father's love and affection. Using the girl can prove to be your solution._ I can't use her though! I-I won't use her! _Suit yourself, Zuzu. _Stupid evil Azula voice!

"Nephew, think about it please. Know that once a mistake has been made or an error committed, it's too late to take precautions to prevent it from happening. Keep this in mind."

"I will Uncle. Thank you for the offer."

Why. Am. I. So. Confused? I know I should do the right thing.

_Agni: Kid, you're needed at the ring in fifteen. Could help you move into championship. Winnings: twenty grand_ _& useful info._

Maybe some time at the ring will help me clear my mind and make the right decision.

* * *

_La: Kid, you're needed in the ring in fifteen. Could help you move into championship. Winnin__gs: twenty grand and useful info._

"Hey Katara who texted you? Let me guess…Zuko? You guys make a cute couple!"

"Ha-ha thanks Suki. I got to go…Zuko told me to meet him somewhere. See you later!"

I didn't want to lie to her but she can't find out who I am or what I do. It's safer that way. I have to do this if I ever want to find out who killed my mother. I remember the first time I had received the message was the first day I came to Ba Sing Se.

_Unknown #: Katara, I know you have great skills. I'm willing to sponsor you. You can call me La. All you have to do is get in the ring and be the winner. Some of the money you win will be donated to Avatar Enterprise. They help people in need and I may be able to help you seek out the person who you want revenge out on the most. I will meet you on Sunday. I'll send you the directions later. Choose an alias and purchase some paint. I'll have your clothes. Good-day._

When I was smaller I would go to a self-defense class. My dad wanted us to be protected. Since Sokka is a boy, I was the one that had to learn how to defend myself in case Sokka wasn't there. What they didn't know was that I continued training there. I became a master at hand to hand combat, self-defense, and I even went on to learn some fighting styles. When I received the message, I was a little scared at first because I didn't know who this person was. But they are willing to give money to the company that helps the needy and they are going to give me information on the monster. Plus, I haven't had a good spar in a while.

I had been reading a book on ancient Fire Nation mythology and then I knew who I wanted to be. I went out and bought some red paint and I became the Painted Lady.

* * *

I remember I was a sophomore when I first got the message.

_Unknown #: Zuko, I know you have great skills. I'm willing to sponsor you. You can call me Agni. All you have to do is get in the ring and be the winner. Some of the money you win will be donated to Avatar Enterprise. They help people in need and I may be able to help you seek out the person who you want and miss the most. I will meet you on Saturday. I'll send you the directions later. Choose an alias and purchase some paint. I'll have your clothes. Good-day._

The only person I could ever want and miss the most was my mother. At the time, it didn't matter to me that they were going to donate some of the winnings to Ozai's top rivals. All that mattered was that this person had information on my mom. Many people don't know that I'm a master at hand to hand combat. After I got my scar, I needed something to take my anger and frustration out on. I had passed a sign on my way to Fire Nation Secondary. Any person wanting to defend themselves or even release tension could join the club. I joined and eventually I became a master.

When I got the message, I didn't know who I wanted to be. I had just finished reading a series of comics over a super hero who would steal from the rich and give to the poor. I went out to the store the next day and bought some blue and white paint and Agni gave me a black eye mask. They also provided me with the rest of my outfit.

Once I started fighting and winning, word got around and pretty soon, the Blue Spirit was famous and worst of all…wanted.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I'm so evil because now you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out if they're fighting each other... Review and I'll try to get it out faster because your reviews give me a much needed push sometimes! :D**_

_**So I'm pretty sure you can guess why it's called Calm before the Storm. Tornadoes be brewing next chapter. Hopefully I gave you enough information as to why Zuko is the Blue Spirit and maybe you can figure out what he does now. Just look at all the clue words ;D Who in the heck are Agni and La? You'll find out soon enough readers! **_

_**Poor Zuko, always so confused. He wants to go with his Uncle but then a small part of him is telling him that he can try to win his father's love back. And everything is just getting jumbled up in his poor little head. **_

_**Warning Korra Finale Rant Ahead Proceed with Caution:**_

_**1. General Mothafreakin' Iroh the Mothafreakin' II! Everytime he would come on screen I'd start squeeling like the little fangirl I am. My mom even came in my room one time and asked me if I was okay. I was most certainly not okay! I shipped Iroh and Korra (Korroh? Irorra?) for like 3 seconds, but then I was like no! I ship Iroh and myself dang it! Zuko and his hot legacy lived on! **_

_**2. Tarrlok blowing up the freakin' boat! I cried during the entire got dang scene! **_

_**3. What's up with these mean dads in the Avatar world. Ozai, Yakone, Azulon didn't look like the fatherly type either.**_

_**4. I just have to say Noatak was a little on the good looking side. Even when he was younger. **_

_**5. They have plastic surgery in the Avatar world. I have to be honest and say that surprised me.**_

_**6. I get the whole confusion on the Mako/Asami break up thing. At first, when he told her he cared about her, I was like oh, so they're still together. To be completely honest, I wasn't paying too close attention since freaking Iroh was in the background looking all handsome! But then at the end when Korra and Mako kissed I was clarified on the whole thing. Apparently, Mako and Asami did break up.**_

_**7. Which brings me to 7. I felt like the Makorra ship was a little rushed. This isn't a matter of wether I like the ship or not, I do enjoy it. It's the fact that, while Zutara was that beautiful, slow-building, forbidden type love, Makorra was a rushed and put together type of love. I think if they would have given them a little more time to sort of bond...you know what I don't honestly know. Mako's being a jerk and saying Korra and his friendship is through one episode and then he just... you know what I'm just going to leave it there before I get all rambly.**_

_**8. When Tenzin and the children are on stage, I started freakin' out! I was saying No! Not them. You can't do this! Then they escaped and I was happy. Aww, Meelo "Prison Break!".**_

_**9. I actually thought for a second it would be Tenzin going after Korra, but then I hear the voice and then pan up and I'm like Aang! And then all the Avatars come out and he restores her bending. She goes all Avatar State. Then she goes and restores Lin's bending and I'm like Lin! You're my hero Iron-Lin/Spider-Lin! **_

_**10. One question though... Is Korra going to have like a long ass line of people who got their bending taken away and restore it to each of them that way?**_

_**11. I can't wait for season two! Bumi, with his two seconds of screen time which he uses to scream, is possibly going to be one of my favorite characters. General Iroh better be in season two! How old is he anyways? He's Zuko's grandson so like in his late twenties, early thirties? He's too hot to be older than that. Though the Cabbage Man is like what 50 and he's sizzlin'! xD JKJK! **_

_**End Rant**_

_**As always, thanks for the reaviews and even just reading the story. Thanks for RRAF-ing. Don't forget to review! No Flames please on the story or the Korra rant. Everyone's entitled to their own oppinions. This story has 48 reviews as of this moment. Do you guys think we can get it to 53 or 54 reviews? :D I really would like to know what you think. Not to worry though, next chapter will still come out no matter how many reviews. I'm not that evil! *grins***_

_**Next chapter sneek peek: "So, Zuko what are you going to do? Support our father or go with his tea loving cookiness? You know, I think that wench would like to know of a certain plan that involves her." Dang you Azula! Can't you leave poor Zuzu alone! **_

_**This chapter was pretty short compared to regular chapters, so I'll call it a filler. Tell me, Do you guys like longer chapters(close to 6,000) or shorter ones(close to 2 to 4 thousand)? Just want to know what y'all think.**_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**~Kisho101**_


	8. Save Me from the Pirates

_**Hopefully, I didn't keep you waiting too long! For those of you reading my other fic, I should be updating soon! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: Me own A:TLA no...You got it all wrong.**_

_**earth2lyss: Thanks! Go out and see it! I don't think you'll be dissapointed :)**_

_**Annie1233: Are Bryke just rubbing it in our faces that Zutara (sadly) didn't happen? What a coincidence that Zuko and Katara are so far the only ones alive of the original GAang! **_

_**Ophelia Darkmoon: When you said 'somebody that they used to know', my mind automatically started singing that song. No lie! Agnie and La will be a mystery not much longer. And Thank you. **_

_**KatieKatz78: Thank you very much! :D**_

_**Maddythefangirl: Now you've got me thinking about Teo and Meng! Ha! Oh Iroh II and Noatak..*grin*. Don't get me started on rambling problems ahah! **_

_**To guest who ships Kiroh. Is that Kisho and Iroh? *wiggles brow* :D**_

_**So a hugenormigantic thanks to raidersfan777,ctin939,hannahpie45,Rumpelstilskin2001&Dewfrost314!:D**_

_**Now on with the story...**_

* * *

_**Chapter Eight- Save Me from the Pirates**_

* * *

_**I **_arrived at the 'ring' with five minutes to spear. One of the guards directed me toward the 'dressing' rooms and there I found my clothes with a note to the shirt.

_Here are your clothes. When you told me you were choosing the Painted Lady as your alias, I knew exactly what clothes to get you. Win it for yourself and your mother, kid. I believe in you. Now just go out there and beat (literally) those scum who call themselves people!_

_-La_

My 'clothes' consisted of small, white boxer type shorts, which to my pleasant surprise, had the Painted Lady stitched across the top. My top consisted of a red sports bra. I wasn't exactly comfortable showing a lot of skin in front of complete strangers but, then again no one would know who I was. After I finished wrapping my arms in red gauze and slipping on some red fingerless gloves (a lot of red in my outfit) I noticed that underneath the note was a red eye mask. I quickly put on the face paint and mask and headed outside. Standing next to me was a person I least expected to see.

* * *

I got to the ring a little earlier than expected. I was already changed and ready to go. I change at the dorms and sneak my way out. I wouldn't want any one seeing me change here. No need for them to find out that one of the most wanted people of Ba Sing Se is me.

I walked out to the outer circle of the ring. It's not really a ring at all. More like a wide red band wrapped around a couple of metal poles. Compared to the Rumbles held in the lower rings, what I do isn't exactly legal. The Rumbles are boxing tournaments with legit fighters and rings. Not that the fighters here aren't the real deal. What makes these fights illegal is that, one it's in the street and two we're fighting for money and without rules. If someone gets injured, it's on their own hands. The thing is, this isn't pre-school. It's the real world. The people in the Rumbles fight for titles. We fight for ourselves.

"Get ready to welcome our fighters as we go to the next match here at Boiling Rock! We're going to call…Freedom Fighter and everyone's favorite…The Blue Spirit! Let's get ready to…rock!"

Great, I would be fighting Jet. That idiot made the mistake of showing up here without paint or a mask or any kind of disguise one day. He wanted recognition, as usual. It's by some miracle they haven't arrested him yet. Well, here I go. I have to win this, not for myself, but for my mother.

* * *

I gave the person a nudge.

"Toph, is that you?"

"I am not Toph! I am the Blind Bandit. Some call me the Runaway though. Pretty cool huh? You must be a rookie. You can't just go around calling people by their names." She sounded like her although she most certainly wasn't dressed like her. Earlier she had been wearing a fancy little beige dress. Now she was wearing large green warm-ups and a large green tunic with a belt, that looked pretty heavy, that said The Blind Bandit. Earlier her hair was in the cutest pigtails but now, her hair was in a messy and puffy bun. The biggest transformation I've seen as of yet.

"Sorry, you look like someone I know, in a way. This is my first time here. Are you sure you aren't Toph or maybe know a Toph?" It had to be her. I wasn't really sure since white and green paint was covering her face, but darn it! I knew it was her!

"Wait, Katara is that you?"

"…Yes, how did you know?"

"I can feel vibrations to a small extent remember. I can't really feel so great right now because 'you can't get in without shoes blah blah'. Plus, I kind of recognized your voice. Sweetness, what are _you_ doing _here_?"

"Oh, it's a long story To-"

"Sugar Queen, you can't go around here calling people by their names! I'm the Blind Bandit. What are you?"

"I'm the Painted Lady." I say this proudly. My smile falls when I hear her snicker.

"What's so funny?"

"What kind of a name is the Painted Lady? Sweetness, we're fighting here. There's no room for _ladies_."

"I'll have you know that she is a very important Fire Nation spirit! Hey, what are you doing here anyways? Aren't you…well a little young to be fighting?"

"Katara, how old are you?"

"I'm fifteen."

"Aren't _you_ a little young to be fighting? Look around. Aren't we _all_ a little young to be fighting?" I look around to see that she's right. The majority of people here are people my age maybe a few years older, but not by much either.

"You see, Sweetness, when you've been here as long as most of us have, you know why you're fighting. Everyone here fights for something. It's just a matter of figuring out what exactly you want to fight for. You have to want it, or you won't win. Do you want it?"

"I want it."

"I can't hear you!"

"I want it!" Man, some people are staring.

"Good, now let's sit down and watch the fight between Jet and the Blue Spirit."

"Wait, Jet fights here?" Didn't everyone have cover-ups?

"The stupid ass didn't come in with his paint getup one day and now everyone here knows who he is. I know he didn't come covered up because everyone was all 'Jet? You're the Freedom Fighter? What?' I hope they arrest his sorry butt! Maybe he'll lose to the champ here."

"You're the champ?"

"I was champ until The Blue Spirit guy came and pummeled everyone's behinds to the ground. I haven't had to the chance to fight him yet. I'd have to get into the championships, and I'm only one fight away!"

The announcer starting yelling out the names of the fighters that were coming into the 'ring'.

"Here we have Freedom Fighter! Let's hear some noise!" Some clapping and cheering could be heard.

"Now let's all welcome your champion. Let's hear some noise for the Blue Spirit!" I felt a little bad for Jet. The Blue Spirit got thundering applause. For some reason, a small part of me wanted to recognize him. If only he wasn't wearing that eye mask or paint. _You must be glad he isn't wearing a shirt! _What? I said nothing of a shirt!

"Dang, _Painted Lady_ *snorty giggle*, your heart is racing. This Blue Spirit guy must be one impressive looking guy!"

"I don't even know what you're talking about."

"I can tell you're lying! Hey, you might be able to meet him afterward!"

"Really! I mean why do I care?"

"Uh-uh. Sure, Sweetness Lady! Ha-ha! Blind Bandit you rule!"

I kind of knew Jet, but in all honesty, I was rooting for the Blue Spirit. The bell rang and the fight began.

* * *

When the announcer was saying our names, I noticed a girl in red sitting near the Blind Bandit. I saw a little bit of blue shining under her eye mask and it reminded me of Katara's eyes. Heck, even this girl's skin color reminded me of her. Maybe she would be fighting today.

"Let's start this off with a bang!" He rings the bell and I raise my fists. I was known for my sucker punches. He was known for his..? What was he known for?

He starts jumping around me and he goes in for a left hook followed by a right hook. That's right, he's known for tiring himself out. He throws another left hook. What is it with him and hooks? Well, might as well end this now. I can't waste time. I need the information and I have to win to get it.

I lean in close and right as he's about to swing with *shocker* another hook, I punch him square in the nose with my right. He stumbles back a bit and his nose starts to drip blood. He starts running toward me so I move to the side and stick my foot out, effectively tripping the fool. He tries to get up but I cut him off with double punches to the chest. He lands on his stomach and I move quickly to pin his arm to his back. After three seconds, I stand up the victor.

"Here ya go kid, from Agni. See you in the finals!" I go to take a seat near the girl in the red.

"Now, we got another fight coming to ya! The Black Shuriken and a newcomer, the Painted Lady!"

"Good luck Sweetness! Throw in a couple of good left jabs, if you can."

"Thanks Blind Bandit!" So she was the Painted Lady.

"Hey, good luck out there. You might want to trip her up a bit."

"Oh, thanks. Great win by the way. Well, see you later." I could have sworn I had heard that voice before. It sounded just like Katara.

* * *

The Blue Spirit's voice sounded familiar, like Zuko. I stepped into the ring and looked at the girl in front of me. She was wearing all black. Even her face was painted black. The fight started and she charged me right away.

"I saw you talking to the Blue Spirit, and just so you know, he's mine." Her voice seemed very monotone. As she said this she just sort of swung her arm out at me with precision.

"I have a boyfriend." I threw in left jabs and swings and I had to back flip over when she tried to kick me in the knee. She rushed toward me again so I tripped her and pinned her. It took me a couple tries but I finally got her.

"The Painted Lady's making a name of herself so soon! In the finals next week we have… The Blue Spirit, The Painted Lady, The Blind Bandit, and The Inferno!"

"Here ya go miss, from La. See ya next week." I hope this paid off and I got the information I wanted. I started walking back toward the dressing rooms. I get dressed, but I don't take off my mask until I'm in the street in case someone sees me. I head back to the campus when I hear loud footsteps behind me.

"Hey pretty lady. We're just some love pirates looking for some booty!" Great, I just so happen to pass a bar and attract some drunken idiots. I choose to ignore them, but I can hear them getting closer. I start to run and I crash into someone.

"I'll save you from the pirates."

* * *

_**Author's Note: I hope I didn't bore you with the 'action' scenes! And it is pretty short, but the next chapter is most definintely going to be longer. I bet that you all know who said that last line! :D Sorry, but I just had to leave it there. Don't throw tomatoes at me! **__**So, anyone out there feel like drawing Katara or Zuko in their boxing clothes? Any takers? =D**_

_**In the beginning, I describe Toph's full dressware because I wanted to show the big transformation she makes from the day (fragile blind girl to her parents) to the night (tough tomboy). Also, here she can't feel vibrations very well when she's walking around, so she can't tell who someone is unless their heartbeats are soaring like Katara's was when she saw the Blue Spirit fighting. "How does she fight if she can't feel anyone then?" you ask. In the ring, she doesn't wear shoes and because she's the Blind Bandit no one tells her lickety squat! **_

_**I'm not very creative at times. The Boiling Rock is the name of the place where they fight at. The Rumbles are like the WWE or RAW. This is like street boxing mixed with a little bit of TapOut! A sucker punch is an unexpected punch. Since Zuko's all stealthy it seemed likelly that he would throw an unseen punch. Since Jet uses hook swords, he uses...wait for it...hook punches! :3 And can anyone guess who the Black Shuriken is? Yup...it's Ty Lee! Haha just kidding. I'm sure you probably know who it is.**_

_**The sneak peek that was for this chapter was actually meant for the next chapter! My apologies! The next chapter should be coming out on Friday evening! Maybe even tomorrow evening if I feel motivated! *hint Review hint* :D And yes, it will be longer than this one. And guess what. They start school tomorrow and Zuko and Katara go on another date! Expect Cuteness, adorkableness, and baby!Zuko? Aww, isn't he cute?**_

_**As Always, a gigantic Thanks to everyone who's been RRAF-ing! Thanks to all my silent readers and everyone who reviews. I'm extremely glad that you are all enjoying this story! So go ahead and leave me a review!**_

_**Until next time (Thursday or Friday),**_

_**~Kisho101**_


	9. Play It Like a Game

_**I'm soo sorry guys! I know I promised a chapter Friday and I know you probably don't want to hear my petty excuses but I'll tell you anyways. It was my bro-in-law and sisters birthday (fluffySweetness!) and I wasn't able to update as promised. But as an apology I typed up about 3,700 words for you all! Forgive me? :)**_

_**Ophelia Darkmoon: I have plans for those two! I think you'll enjoy the outcome. Thanks!**_

_**Maddy the Fangirl: I dedicate part of this chapter to you! I think you'll know what part. *hint MengXTeo* Also there will be another date and Wang Fire might make an appearance. :D**_

_**Guest: I'm sorry it wasn't longer. Like I had said that chapter was pretty short. My apologies and thanks for telling me.**_

_**So a big thanks to everyone else who reviewed and read! I can't keep you waiting so without further ado...**_

* * *

_**Chapter Nine- Play It Like a Game**_

* * *

_If you want to play it like a game, well come on come on let's play."_

_**I **_saw the girl that was the Painted Lady leaving the dressing rooms. She didn't have the face paint on anymore, just her eye mask. I started to walk toward her. Once she was on the street, she took her mask off. I knew it was her! Why would she be fighting?

"Hey pretty lady. We're just some love pirates looking for some booty!" Okay, what kind of idiots were these? Well, looks like it's up to the Blue Spirit to save the day. I run along the alley wall and I stop in front of her.

"I'll save you from the pirates."

"Blue Spirit…"

"Come on." I grab her by the wrists and tug her towards a ladder. I let her go first…because I'm a gentleman of course. We run across the roof and I go down first to…er…survey the area. _Yeah, _everything _looks great, Blue boy. _I run into an alley behind a house.

"Thank you." I start to lean in, almost instinctively and I cover her lips with my own. Then I feel her hand on my chest pushing me away. She's strong for someone her size, but look at the Blind Bandit. She looks…worried?

"I'm sorry, I-I can't do this." Then she runs off in the direction of the school.

* * *

What was I thinking? I shouldn't have let him kiss me or kiss him back. Poor Zuko, I have to tell him.

I'm about to trudge into my room, but I hear the voice.

"Hey Sweetness, it looks like I'm your other roommate. Sleep tight, *giggle* _Lady_."

"Good night *snicker* _Bandit_." I enter my room, close the door and flop onto my bed gracelessly. Then, I let sleep come over me gladly.

* * *

*beep beep beep*

Mornings are evil! Especially if it's the first day of school. Good thing I didn't stay out too late last night. I still couldn't believe I kissed the Blue Spirit. I couldn't believe I was even the Painted Lady. It could have all been a dream, except for the wad of money that was in my pocket when I woke up. That's right! I got an envelope last night too. It probably has information like promised. I glance back at my clock. I don't have enough time to read it. I barely have enough time as it is right now. I can just read it at lunch.

I throw on a blue blouse and some white pants with some flip flops. After I finish getting ready, I grab my bag and go to our mini kitchen and get a small box of corn flakes and a bottle of milk and stuff them in my bag. Then I rush out the door to first period English.

* * *

Why did I have to have first period economics? It's a good thing I wake up early and I'm alert throughout the day or I would be passed out on my book right now. It may be the first day, but we were already talking about supply and demand.

I couldn't concentrate on free market economies right now. I was too busy thinking about Katara and why she pushed me away. Well, technically she pushed the Blue Spirit away, but it still hurt. *buzz*

_Crzybtch: Hey Zuzu, have you found out anything?_

'_Zuly, her dad's not a marine. He's a seal hunter._

_Crzybtch: Poor dum-dum. I have her for English and she just stated that her dad is a marine for a fact._

Why does she have to text like she's speaking with the governor of Omashu?

"Mr. Agni, would you please inform me what the city of Escalde lands on in accordance to economies?" The what of who now?

"That would be the…er…free market?"

"Hmm...That is correct. Now class, as I was saying…"

_Crzybtch: Zuko, if you don't go through with this plan, I will inform father. Maybe I'll even inform a little peasant of a certain plan that involves her._

_Azula. Go. To. Hell!_

_Crzybtch: I vacation there dear brother. ;D Oh, and look who just got assigned to sit next to me. I'll tell her you said hi. _

*ring ring*

For once the bell has perfect timing. I run out of the door to get to Algebra. Katara has the same class. Azula better not have told her anything!

I walk in to class and I go take my seat next to her. She looks up and smiles at me, but then she looks down with a guilty look on her face. Great.

* * *

"I have to tell you something."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I-I…ki*cough*ssed the *whisper* Blue Spirit. I feel horrible Zuko."

"Hey you two, no PDA in class. Do I have to separate you?" He releases me from his bear hug, which shocked me at first.

"No Mr. Roku, sir."

"Can I walk you to my Uncle's office after fourth? I need to talk to you."

"Oh, okay."

"And I kissed the Painted Lady, but I don't feel horrible. Quite the opposite actually." He leans in close and whispers in my ear. I never even saw him there, how could I have kissed him? Unless he's the…

"Zuko… you're the-"

"Welcome to the most important day of your young lives." Yeah, this definitely is an important day, but not because I would soon be learning about polynomials. No there are plenty of _other_ reasons this day is important.

* * *

"Welcome everyone to Music 101! Hope you all don't mind, but today we are just going to get to know each other." Leave it to Uncle to not have regular desks, but instead large cushions scattered across the room.

Everyone just talked with each other. Uncle called out some proverbs that did not make any sense. "You all must know, the cat and mouse live in the same house, while the monkey stays three houses down." I don't even want to think about the other one he said. I saw Katara talking to a couple of girls and I was talking with some guys I had become friends with after the Jet incident.

"That new girl's good-looking."

"Yeah, she is Haru. Too bad for you, though, our little Zuko here has already gotten her." They talked about her like if she was some sort of reward or prize.

*ring ring*

"Tomorrow, we'll talk about the way tea affects music playing."

"Uncle, can I talk to someone in your office? It'll just be for a few minutes."

"Oh, and who is this someone nephew. Is it a lady friend?"

"…Yes it is a _lady friend_. Uncle, I'd like you to meet Katara. She's my girlfriend…er I mean a friend that is a girl…unless you-"

"Nice to meet you again Mr. Sozin."

"Ahh, the lovely Miss. Katara. How about we have some tea after you two talk? I'll meet you there in fifteen minutes."

"That sounds great!"

"Katara, you don't have to feel bad that you kissed the Blue Spirit. As I said before, I kissed the Painted Lady."

"Then you're the Blue Spirit."

"You're just going to have to come to my room later if you want to find out, Painted Lady."

"I'm not the Painted Lady. I don't know who you've been kissing. And we haven't even had a second date yet, and you're already inviting me over?" I was pretty sure I was as red as my uncle's teapot.

"That's not what I meant. I wouldn't want to do anything like _that_ with your brother around. Er! I didn't mean it like that! I wouldn't want to even if your brother wasn't around. Not that you're not attractive, I just...I-What I'm trying to say-" I could hear her giggling. She was teasing me! I could tease her right back!

"You know, I could kick your brother out for I don't know…What do you think an hour, two? *wink*" I felt triumphant when I saw her blush. That feeling fell when she threw a pillow at me.

An all-out pillow fight was soon in session. It was easy with Uncle's endless supply of pillows in the room.

I tackled and pinned her to the ground.

"You're beautiful."

* * *

And then he kissed me. And then his uncle walked in.

"Nephew, one must use the do not disturb sign when they need privacy. *eyebrow wiggle* Since it is lunch time, I took it upon myself to bring food. How do you feel about chicken noodles?" I still hadn't recovered from my surprise. Apparently Zuko hadn't either.

"T-That sounds delicious." We started eating and after a while Iroh brought out a box with pictures. Pictures of baby Zuko.

"Aww, baby Zuko. He looks so cute!"

"Uncle!"

"And this is Zuko when he was a one year old. I remember one time a hawk-bird came and yanked at his pamper. It tore and so Zuko swam in the nude. Poor little Zuko's bottom was sunburned by the end of the day. This other time-"

"Oh look at the time. Gotta go to fifth period! Come on Katara. See you later Uncle!"

"Who knew Zuko liked to swim in the nude?" I received a glare in response, which only made me laugh harder.

We went to biology and got paired up as partners for the rest of the year. We were starting to learn about different organs in the body, especially reproductive systems, which got a lot of blushes and awkward pauses out of both of us. Do all the teachers, except for Iroh, teach on the _first_ day?

"_What is that gross round blimp thingy?"_

"_That, Zuko, is the uterus in which one day your child will grow. It's beautiful isn't it?"_

"_The hell…" is all he got as a response. _

"_Katara, if you turn to your left, you will see that Zuko also has one of those because he is a male. Since he is your partner maybe he will allow you to touch it." Zuko was zoned out until he heard that part._

"_Mr. Mechi, I don't think anyone should touch anything." Our teacher's name was Mr. Mechi, but he said we could also call him the Mechanist._

"_Relax Zuko it's just your Agni's apple. What did you think we were discussing?"_

"_I-I erm..*cough* the same thing. Yes, I was thinking about the Agni's apple also. Yes indeed!" By the look on his face, I knew he was thinking of other things. Toph confirmed my suspicion. _

"_*snort* liar!"_

"_Toph, is there something you wanted to say?"_

"_Mechanist, did you know that when someone lies they tend to stutter and their heart rate speeds up a little. Maybe Zuko knows why."_

"_What? Why would I know that?"_

"_Interesting point Toph. Class, the…" _

The rest of the periods went by fast. In swimming, Hahn told Pakku that he challenged me to a race. He passed by me and told me I wouldn't win because I was just a girl. Sokka was right; he was just a jerk without a soul. I beat him and Sorrak, another boy who wasn't mean but a little scared. At least he congratulated me afterwards though.

I went back to my room and relaxed for a moment. Then I decided to check my email. There was nothing except for a couple of offers for things I'd rather not mention. Those were immediately flagged.

"Hey Katara, how was your first day?"

"It was good. It's nice that we have English, algebra, and biology together."

"Yeah, speaking of algebra…I saw you and Zuko getting all cozy. Ha-ha! Oooh, do you have a Lotus Lounge account yet?"

"What's Lotus Lounge?" I ignored the first statement.

"It's this social networking website set up for this school. We can all connect with each other."

"But we all live just a few doors away from each other."

"Yeah that's true, but this website is cool. You can customize a profile and have a blog. You can put photos and edit them on the site! You can even listen to music. You should try it. You can even say you're in a relationship with Zuko. *wink wink*."

"Okay, I'll do it." I had no idea there would be weird questions.

"Why do they need to know what kind of tea I drink?"

"That is a funky question. You can just put green? I like iced green bobas so I put that."

"Oh, that sounds delicious. I'll put iced green tea boba with peach." After a while, I had my first social network up and running, along with requests and strange and cheesy messages from Zuko.

_Welcome to Lotus Lounge Katara_

_Profile Pics Music Friends_

_New Friend request from: Sokka_

_New Friend request from: Aang_

_New Friend request from: Toph_

_New Friend request from: Zuko_

_New Friend request from: Suki_

_New Chat Message from: Zuko_

_If I only had one click left, I'd like you ;D_

_Another message from Zuko_

_If I had a flower for every time I thought about you, I'd have an endless garden. _

"Hey Suki, what's like mean?"

"Oh, there's a like button so you can 'like' what someone puts."

_Another message from: Zuko_

_Sorry Katara. That was my uncle. He hacked my account._

_Haha! It's cool. _

_Wanna come over to my room in a bit? _

_Sure, what did ya have in mind?_

_It's a surprise! xD Bring your disguise._

_I have no clue what you're talking about, but if I did, I would bring this disguise you speak of._

_Uh-hu … rolling eyes… see you here! Bye_

_Zuko has logged out_

_New Chat Message from: Aang_

_Hi Katara _

_Hi Aang, I like your profile pic! Is that your dog and monkey thing?_

He had a picture of him on a scooter while a big furry dog ran beside him and a big eared monkey thing was perched on his shoulder. He had a huge grin on his face and he reminded me of innocence.

_Haha! Ya that's my dog Appa and my lemur Momo!_

_You own a lemur?_

_Named Momo! Aha ya…so do you know if your roommate is doing anything tonight?_

_Suki?_

_No..er..Toph?_

_I don't think she is. You know I think she would like it if you took her out for a movie._

The idea of Aang and Toph together made me squeal! They would be adorable!

_Really? Thanks Katara! I'll ask her! :DD_

_End Chat_

_New Chat Message from: Meng_

_Hey I'm Meng. I'm Aunt Wu's Assistant at the library. _

_Oh…nice to meet you_

_Ya, I noticed you have Teo as a friend_

_Yup_

_Doesn't he have the biggest and sexiest ears?_

_Uh…_

_Anyway, we should talk more. You look pretty kool. When you go to Wet Seal talk to my friend Song. We go way back. Tell her you're my friend and she'll hook you up with some very up to date coupons!_

_Okay thanks Meng!_

_Peace!_

_End Chat_

Well that was a little strange to say the least. The envelope! How could I forget! And in what way did this conversation remind me of it? I race forward to grab it and tear it open like a ravenous person.

_PL: You have done well. Congratulations. You must know however that information that is valuable isn't disclosed by mere letter. Especially when someone can get their grubby hands on it. Solve the following riddle and maybe you'll get the message._

'_I've heard that Southern food is splendid. Beware of the raiders that are hungry for such rich cuisine.'_

_After this there's not much I can say. Even though you're in the finals, you have to fight in a preliminary match. A small side fight as they say so people can place their bets. Your opponent will be revealed soon. The match is in a week from today. Prepare yourself._

_-La _

What kind of a riddle was that? And I have another fight? Arghh!

I log out and put on my 'disguise' and run into Zuko's room so no one would see me. In retrospect, I could have put on my hoodie… I went into Sokka's room by accident the first time I ran in. He was collapsed on his bed, snoring his nose away. I felt sorry for Aang since his room was next to his, but to my amazement I discovered that the rooms were soundproof.

"Zuko, where are you?"

I jump about ten feet in the air when he suddenly appears in front of me as the Blue Spirit, staring me down. Then his face breaks into a grin.

"Zu-mmph"

* * *

After we parted for need of air, I rested my forehead against hers. I reached for her mask and she reached for mine. Finally I could see her big, blue eyes.

"I knew you were the Painted Lady!"

"I knew you were the Blue Spirit!"

"Haha, so what did you want to do?"

"I'm taking you on a date."

"Dressed in this?"

"Yeah, we're going to a place that's secretive. I thought it would be nice if we could go dressed like this. And anyways, we have to take pictures at the ring before we go. They put them on fliers and spread 'em around town, alerting people of the championship and finalists."

"I thought it was illegal?"

"It is, but the address is encrypted, so only the people who know the answer can find it or get in."

"Okay, let's go!"

Halfway there I picked her up and gave her a piggy-back ride. It was almost as if I was carrying an ostrich horse feather. I had put on some more muscle since I joined the Boiling Rock, but I wouldn't consider myself burly like the Boulder. I was more of an athletic muscle type of guy. And with all the running I do for soccer, I stay kind of lean and my stamina is quite high. Speaking of soccer…

"My soccer coach's name is Coach _Wang_."

"Haha! *rambunctious laughter* Wang!"

"Yeah, and now when I have to talk to him all I can see is your brother stroking his beard. And yesterday all the athletic boys ran together and when I called Coach Wang to ask him a question, Sokka turned around and said 'it's Mr. Wang Fire to you!'."

"That's great stuff! Sokka wanted to try cactus juice one time and since he was underage, he put on a beard and called himself Wang Fire. Then he told the man I was his wife, Sapphire Fire. I think the man was slightly blind because he believed him and after drinking some of it, all Sokka would talk about was friendly mushrooms. He even did the worm in the middle of the store! It was hilarious."

"Sapphire Fire?"

"Yeah, it's a Fire Nation name."

"No, I-I don't think it is."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm almost positive."

"…I think it is.. So pictures! Do we get to pose?"

"If you want to. I usually just try to get in and get out."

"Aww…you're no fun! But I still like you. Now come on, we're here!" I've broken some kind of record for blushing so much in a day. I don't think it's normal.

"Ah, the Blue Spirit and Painted Lady! Are you two a couple? *eyebrow wiggle*" What is it with people and the wiggling of eyebrows today?

"You know what? Yes, you are a couple! Imagine how great it's going to be! You two will be our main fighters. Think about the back story. Two people from two different worlds in love, but plunged into the world of fighting and deceit!"

"We-er…I don't-"

"Now come on you two let's take some pictures!"

Damn these people! It's all just a game to them. They ushered us into the ring and told us to pose 'cutely'. I opted for a piggy-back ride and a kiss on the cheek. After what seemed like an eternity, they let us move into fighting stances and then we were allowed to leave.

"Are we almost there?"

"Yeah, here close your eyes." I scoop her into my arms and then lay her down on the grass. Then I lie next to her.

"Okay, open your eyes."

"*gasp* It's beautiful!"

"I used to come to this hill ever since I first moved here. I used to lie here for hours and just stare at the moon and the stars." _And wonder how different my life would be if I wasn't my father's son._

"That's Ursa Major."

"That's also another reason I like to come here. The constellations remind me of my mother. Her name's Ursa too. She used to tell me that when I would look at the moon-"

"She would be looking at it too. My mother used to tell my dad and me the same thing. I really miss her."

"I miss my mom too."

* * *

After I bid Katara a goodnight, I went into the showers and let the hot water rain onto my back. I couldn't help but think back to her answers to my questions.

"_So your dad's a Marine?"_

"_Yeah. He left almost immediately after my mom died. I hadn't heard from him in a while, but when I first got here I received a letter from him and I was glad to find out he was okay."_

"_Does he ever tell you about the missions he goes on or what he does?"_

"_Not really, he says it's for my protection. He did tell me that he was sure the 'war' was almost over."_

"_Oh, that's good."_

It was better that she didn't know anything. She wouldn't have to be a pawn in the twisted game my sister was a creator of. But she's already a pawn, in fact she's the King and if I can't protect her, then it'll be a check mate. This isn't a game I'd like to lose.

I walk back to my dorm and all the lights are off, so everyone must be asleep. I head into my room and turn on the lights, when I hear the demon spawn's voice.

"Now Zuko, would you like to tell me what you found out or do I need to call dad and have him give you another lesson? You're choice."

Did I kill someone or commit a felony in my past life because it feels like I'm being punished for it now!

* * *

_**Author's Note: So whatya think? :D **_

_**Agni's apple. That is the Avatar World equivalent of our world's Adam's apple (at least in my mind it is.).**_

_**Oh Zuko, he just can't help himself but to ask Katara questions. I also didn't have them just find out about each other quickly because I thought it would be sweet if they sort of reached for each other's masks and took them off slowly. Also them being considered a couple at the Boiling Rock is going to cause some problem for them in the future. **_

_**A boba? A boba is a drink that has tapioca pearls in it. It's sold in a variety of flavors, but I think the most popular are green tea among others. At least that is what wikipedia is telling me. **_

_**Correct me if I'm wrong here: Babies do grow in the uterus right? I've learned this in school of course, but the description just sort of grossed me out, especially after being shown videos.**_

_**On another topic, we get to see a little side of Zuko we haven't seen here before. PervyZuko. Oh he says he's being a gentleman, but his mind knows what he's doing. And I just thought you guys would like to know...Drunk!Zuko will be making an appearance! Oh the laughs and mischieviousness that will ensue!**__**And awww...Baby!Zuko. Isn't he cute!**_

_**I also thought it would be cool if they all had a social network to just communicate with one another. I didn't want them to have a Facebook or Twitter, not that I have a problem with those sites. I just wanted it to be original so I made... Lotus Lounge! And of course Iroh would find a way to hack Zuko's account. That's just how he rolls! xD Also, Katara has more friends than that but I didn't want to take up so much space with just retyping "New Friend Request". **_

_**Next time on White Lotus High: "..Katara, I need to have a word with you about my brother." "Uncle, I've made my choice..."**_

_**As Always Thanks you all for RRAF-ing! :D Please feel free to leave a review! Thanks for sticking with me. You guys really motivate me to continue writing, so I thank you for that also!**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**~Kisho101**_


	10. Give Me Scars

_**I haven't updated in so long. But alas, I was super busy and I finally had the chance to update! And this is a pretty long chapter! **_

_**Maddy the Fangirl: Yess that's the song! hahah I knew you would enjoy that part! :D Thanks!**_

_** .saxon: Why thank you! Ha if I suspended her, there would be no interesting drama! :b**_

_**Ophelia Darkmoon: I think this chapter will answer your question. Oh, pervy Zuko...:b aha Thanks!**_

_**Annie1233: It's all good! I know how busy life can get. :D Thanks**_

_**Starstruck writer: Why thank you for shipping Kiroh! My OTP Lol :D. Zuko is of course. And some Sokka and Toph wouldn't hurt. I'd love to read it!**_

_**Anonymous: Thank you! I appreciate it. :D Lol, yes Toph's blind, but I'll explain why he took her in the author's note at the bottom. Thanks again!**_

_**Zutara: I did like them at first actually, but I must say my OTP is Kiroh (Kisho101 & IrohII) :D *grins***_

_**Thanks also to Raidersfan777, Mushu the Powerful, and earth2Lyss! And all who alerted/favorited!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or any of the songs mentioned in this chapter!**_

_**So now I give you...**_

* * *

_** Chapter Ten- **_

_**Give Me Scars**_

_**Give me pain! Then they'll say to me…there goes the fighter...This one's a fighter…**_

"_**W**_ho let you in here?"

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours…maybe."

"You know it's past midnight. You can get in trouble for being in here."

"And so would you since it's your room. Now let's skip the small talk. Tell me what you found out."

"Why should I tell you? You told father it was my plan. Why did you do that?"

"Zuzu, what ulterior motive could I have in telling Father that it was you who came up with the ingenious plan? You would get all the honor and glory. Unless you plan on covering up for her…that's a whole other story."

"Her dad doesn't tell her much about any plans they may have."

"Is that all?"

"Yes that's all."

"Hmm…alright, but if I suspect one ounce of disloyalty to father I will do something about it. See you later brother!"

Why does life have to be so hard?

* * *

"Hello class. I'm Mr. Sozin, but you all can call me Lu Ten. Mr. Sozin had to be in a meeting, so I'll be your substitute teacher."

Ha! Uncle would get Lu Ten to be his sub. Being his cousin and all I was hoping to get some special treatment.

"We're going to be talking about- hey Zuko! What up little cuz?"

"Nothing much.."

"Oh, that's cool. Well, we're going to talk about tea? Of course… So what kind of tea do you all like?"

Nope no special treatment here.

"Hi Zuko. I was wondering if you wanted to go grab a bite to eat later."

"..er..sorry Song. I had plans with Katara."

"Oh…are you two dating now?"

"Yeah..I-I really like her." I felt the heat rush to my cheeks as I caught sight of Katara talking enthusiastically with a wide grin on her face.

"..Okay..see you later.." She looked kind of …dejected.

*ring ring*

Thank Agni! I couldn't handle anymore tea talk.

We started walking to lunch and she chose a table outside. I told her I would go get us food.

I started walking back toward the table when I saw Jet talking to Katara.

"Here, I'm going to show you how to do it and we'll start really slow. You just put your lips together and you come really close. Can you blow my whistle, baby?"

"Uh…?"

*whistle whistle*

"Zuko."

"Jet."

"Wang Fire!"

*slap*

"Suki!"

I'm in the middle of an intense stare down when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Zuko. Don't want the food to get cold."

* * *

I wonder why Zuko and Jet are so hostile towards each other. I'm actually glad Zuko got here. I felt a little uncomfortable when Jet told me to blow his whistle when he didn't even have one on him. Talk about crazy.

I hooked my arm through Zuko's, since he was carrying the trays I couldn't really get his hand, and walked with him back toward our table. Sokka, Suki, and Toph were there.

"Hey where's Aang?"

"Twinkles went off campus so he could visit his dog and lemur. _Thanks_ for telling him to take me to see that movie. Baldy wouldn't shut his trap for one second. Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't here the thing. He even sneezed when one of the characters sneezed! "

"Haha, I'll try to remember not take him with me when I go see a movie."

"Hello brother. Are these your little friends?"

"What do you want Azula?"

"Well the other day I saw something at a store and seeing as how it will be your birthday pretty soon, I decided to buy it. Here you go!"

She handed him over a bag…of Fireflakes? What kind of a gift for a birthday is that? And Zuko's birthday is two weeks away.

"Uh…fireflakes? You know my birthday isn't until two weeks right?"

"Oh, I know, but I thought I'd get you an early present. Fireflakes are hard to come by in Ba Sing Se. Well enjoy!"

Zuko was looking at the bag as if it had done him a wrong, but then he looked at it with hungry eyes. In a flash, before Sokka even got to extend his hand for some, Zuko had ripped the bag open and shoved all of the flakes into his mouth. To be fair though, it was a small bag.

"Aww man. Now I'll never get to taste a fireflake."

We finished our lunches and headed to our classes. I remembered that Zuko and I had a date today and I was going to tell him whether I wanted to be his girlfriend or not.

"Zuko, you remember how we had plans today? Well, I'm just going to tell you right now. Yes, I would like to be your g-girlfriend." He looked like he was in shock. His eyes got all wide and his mouth opened. The sight almost made me laugh because he looked like the pet fish I had when I was little. The little guy would just look at me with wide eyes and open his mouth. Turns out he was blind in one eye, so when he saw me, I looked like a deformed fish. I don't think Zuko suffers the same problem. At least, I hope not.

"T-that's great! How about we still do something…together? Like watch a movie?"

"Ooh that sounds good. Your place or mine?"

"…yours? I don't want your brother to go all Wang Fire on us."

"Me neither."

*ring ring*

"Alright, take your seats class. We'll be talking about genetics today."

After a few minutes we started talking about eye color. I was writing down notes, just in case we have a test or something, when Zuko slapped my shoulder. I turned to look at him and I saw that his eyes looked kind of wild.

"Are you okay?" Mr. Mechi had turned around to face the white board so I was sure he wouldn't hear us talking.

"Whoa! There's water in your eyes! Like the ocean. " He then started to poke my eyes.

"Why are you acting like that?"

"Oh no! We're about to be eaten alive by a giant purple platypus! I have to take you to safety Katara!"

"Zuko! You're going to get us in trouble!" He started to wrap me in a bear hug as he looked around frantically. Something was really wrong.

"You can't take her you mushroom! You're a friendly mushroom? Okay, but you still can't take her. I need her to help me get out of the volcano."

"Zuko, is there something you wanted to add to the conversation?"

"Oh…don't stand up." Of course, he doesn't listen to me.

"There is a giant dragon standing on your head doing the hula hoop." He said it all in a calm and factual manner. He was acting kind of how Sokka did when he drank cactus juice. He even saw the same mushroom!

"What are you talking about? If you're going to be creating a disturbance, I will have no choice but to send you to the headmaster's office."

"You're not going to believe me, but there is a pack of wolves awaiting my orders. I must follow them!"

"Well then, follow your imaginary wolves to Headmaster Iroh's office!" I then feel a finger poking my head rather insistently.

"Can I take her too, Mr. Wolf?"

"It's Mr. Mechi to you. Katara, would you please see that Zuko doesn't get into any more trouble on the way toward the office. I'll write you a note for your next class." I have to swat away Zuko's hand.

"Yes sir." I start to put my things in my bag and sling it around my shoulder when Zuko tugs on my arm like a child.

"Come on! We don't have time for you to pet your rabbit! The wolves are waiting!" He then drags me along.

Halfway to the office, he decides to sit down.

"Come on! What's gotten into you?" He just kept on shaking his head so I had to drag him. He's heavier than he looks. Especially since he was digging his shoes into the floor.

"Hi, I needed to speak to Headmaster Iroh please."

"Alright, let me check if he's-"

"Hahahahhahahah! You look funny!"

"Zuko!"

"Sorry Master Katara. Forgive me?" He got on his knees and gave me a lopsided grin. He looked kind of…cute.

"Sure I forgive you."

"Is he okay?"

"I don't really know. He started acting strange last period. I'm hoping Mr. Sozin can help him."

"Okay…it looks like he's free. Go on in sweetie."

"No we can't go in there! The tiger's will activate the torpedo." I would do a face palm, but Sokka did that one time and his hand left a bright red mark on his face. An imaginary face palm will have to do.

"Ah, Miss Katara how may I…Zuko?"

"Uncle! Have you met Master Katara? Katara, Uncle. Uncle, Katara. Katara, Zuko. Katara, wall. Katara, monkey. Katara.." He continued to introduce me to various things while I talked to Iroh.

"I don't know what's wrong with him. He started acting strange after lunch."

"Hmm…has he seen mushrooms of any kind?"

"Actually yes." What is it with the mushrooms?

"And he's having hallucinations. He must have drunk cactus juice."

"But I didn't see him drink any. All he drank was water."

"What did he eat? Did anyone give him anything?"

"Mmmm…Azula gave him a bag of fireflakes. She said it was an early birthday present."

"I should have known. I'll call the nurse and ask her to prepare a special tea blend that should cure him."

"Thanks you Mr. Sozin."

"Please call me Iroh."

"Katara, tigerdillo."

"Let's go to the nurse."

"I don't wanna."

"You have to."

"Nah-ah."

"Ah-ha"

"Nah-ah!"

"Ah-ha!"

"Zuko get back here!"

"Don't stick your tongue out at me!"

"Put me down right now." Next thing I know, I'm being swung over his shoulder while he spins around.

"Hurry, I have to protect you from the sharks!"

"I'll try to get him to the nurse Iroh! Don't worry." I tried my best to yell out to Iroh. It was kind of hard since Zuko was bouncing me up and down on his shoulder while he was running like a maniac. I could faintly make out what Iroh was saying.

"Oh dear, Loli can you put head of security on the line."

"Jun."

"It's Iroh. I need your help tracking down Zuko."

"Alright, me and Nyla will track down angry boy for you."

"Thank you Jun. Perhaps when you are finished, we could drink a cup of tea?"

"I'll think about it grandpa." *beep*

*ring ring*

* * *

"TAKE ME TO YOUR BEST FRIENDS HOUSE! I LOVED YOU THEN AND I LOVE YOU NOW! DON'T TAKE ME TOUNGE TIED!"

"No one's tying your tongue. Now quit it and let me down already!" Finally he puts me down.

"Whoa Katara, when did you learn to dance like _that_? Saw you dancing and I couldn't take you off my mind!"

"We can't dance in the middle of the-" So much for not dancing.

"Shake shake a-shake it! Now if she moves like this, will you move like that? Tell me off so I can turn off the lights lights ts ts ts…" For being drunk on cactus juice, he's still a decent dancer.

"Okay, we danced. Now let's get a move on."

"Because when I arrive, I-I bring the fire!"

"Uh-uh yeah…sure you do."

"I'm not bragging. I'm not lying. It's my destiny. I'm the protector of Master Katara…y!" More like I'm the protector of you right now. And Katara…y? Really?

Yes the sweet sweet nurse's office.

Are you kidding me! The nurse isn't freakin' here! I'm just going to have to take him to his room.

We get to his room and I practically have to carry him in. I give him a shove so that he can land on the bed and right when I turn to leave he tackled me down onto the bed with him.

"You're squishing me. And remove your hand from there mister! "

"From here?"

"Yes from there. Now move it or lose it. And quit hovering over me. It's weird."

"Move it? Like this?"

"Hahahah! No please! Haha *snort* pl-leas-e n-no! ahaha! I'm ticklish." That jerk was tickling my stomach!

"I know puppy! It's so hilarious!"

"Th-at's it!" I reach up to tickle him as best as I can.

"Hahaha! Ma-aster Katara! Hahah *chortle snort*. No, the talking monkey is going to bite you!"

"Ow! Did you just bite my neck?"

"I told you the talking monkey was going to do that. Oh, I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo hungry! Are you hungry because I'm soooo hungry!"

"Okay, I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere! Why are you pouting?"

*kissy noise*

"Do you want a kiss? What kind of face-hmphhf."

"Whoa buddy, calm down. I'll be back soo-mmf zumph!"

"Lay down."

"But-"

"No lay down or I won't get you food and I'll let the…squirrel frog sit on you."

"No not the squirrel frog! I'll lay down Master Katara."

Poor Zuko, I better go tell Iroh that he's lying down since the nurse wasn't there. Then, I'll get him something nice to eat.

* * *

There are two dragons breathing fire out of their mouths. It's a swirling rainbow fire! It's so pretty, like Master Katara.

"Hey what are you doing baboon?"

"I'm not a baboon! Idiot."

"Ooooh why are you raising your fist like that? Is it time to-" *smack* The color black's so dark. Dark dark dark…

* * *

"Iroh, I left Zuko in his room lying down. When we went, the nurse wasn't there. I came to tell you before I got something to eat for him because he was hungry."

"Oh no this is bad. The nurse left because she said a man told her that one of the students was choking to death in a classroom. She didn't identify him as a teacher. Our head of security, Jun, is looking for him. I fear that Zuko may be in trouble."

"He's not in a great state of mind right now. Maybe we should go back."

"Yes, that sounds good my dear."

* * *

Why does everything hurt so much? What's that red stuff? It smells…rusty. Where am I?

"Ozai told me to give you this message, personally." I feel a sharp pain in my stomach and I cough up more red stuff. Is it blood? The dark is so close. _Sleep Zuko_. I can't what if Katara's hurt. _Come now, sleep._ But Kat-_Sleep. _So much pain. I think I'll… sleep for a while.

* * *

"Zuko!"

"Katara, what's wrong?"

"Sokka have you seen Zuko?"

"No I haven't seen lover boy around. Toph said he was acting crazy in fifth."

"Yeah, you know those fireflakes Azula gave him? She put cactus juice in them."

"Really? Cactus juice is the stuff! Er…Mr. Sozin. I didn't mean cactus juice. I meant umm…Mango Juice! Yup."

"Has Aang seen him anywhere?"

"Nah, I doubt it. Aang hasn't been here and I don't have any classes with him, so I don't know where he's at either."

"Aang? A short little bald child who wears a hoodie with an arrow and baggy clothing all the time?"

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"Yes, I met him a while back when he was around ten years of age or so. Why I thought he went to the Western A.I.R Temple. He's the Avatar."

"The Ava-whaty?"

"He's the Avatar. The Avatar is the current heir of Avatar Enterprise, a company that helps many underprivileged citizens. Although it does extend its hand to privileged citizens from time to time. You see, no one knows who the Avatar is because he disappeared some time ago. I know who he is because I… I'm rambling. This is a story for another time. Right now, I need to find my nephew."

"I can help you."

"I wouldn't want you to get-"

*hurried knocking*

"I wonder if that's Aang or Zuko."

I wish I hadn't opened the door. I wish I could erase the image from my mind, but it was too late.

There lay Zuko in a crumpled mess on the floor, surrounded by a puddle of blood. His shirt was ripped in various places and he had giant cuts and gashes along his body. His head was drizzling blood from an open wound that was where his forehead met his hair. His hair looked matted, as if there was blood and scrapes there also. Overall, it seemed as if there wasn't one piece of him that wasn't covered in blood or bruises. I felt my heart clench when I heard Iroh's choked sob. I couldn't blame him. I was near sobs too.

"Look there's a letter." It said to Iroh and seeing as how he's the adult I decided to let him read it. I hope he read it aloud though. To my surprise he did.

_To Iroh,_

_Ozai told me to deliver the message._

_I think it's pretty clear what the message was._

_Ozai also told me to write this._

_Zuko is a disappointment to me and this family. Because of him, everything is going wrong. Azula is a much better child than he'll ever be and that alone is a disgrace. Letting his kid sister outdo him. I don't want to see that ingrate. His funds are now frozen and anything he may have left at this household is now my property. Don't call the cops unless you want your beloved nephew to die. _

Right when he was getting to the ending, he just stopped and told me to go get the nurse because we couldn't just leave Zuko lying on the ground like that. I obliged.

* * *

I told Katara to leave because she didn't deserve to hear the words from the letter.

_And maybe his useless peasant of a girlfriend can join him. Azula was brilliant when she said she'd give him drugged fireflakes. The rest worked itself out from there. If only that stupid girl had also eaten some. They'd both be in a world of pain…close to death even._

_P.S. Did you know Azula told Zuko to date her and use her for information? Seeing as how she knows nothing, as I expected an idiot like her wouldn't, she's just as useless as Zuko. And to think Zuko went along with using that trash just as his sister told him. The situation is laughable._

_Well, enjoy his royal disgrace._

_-Ozai written by Zhao_

I'm ashamed to call this man my brother.

Zuko better tell Katara about all this before it turns into a big mess. I just hope he isn't using her now. She's too sweet of a girl. I just hope neither of them gets their heart broken, but I fear it may be inevitable.

My poor Zuko. I'm sorry Ursa. I couldn't protect him this time. I promise you Ozai will go down. As well as his crazy daughter.

* * *

"Nurse, a student is in severe need of your help- Yugoda you're the nurse?"

"Yes, I didn't see you in class today. Come we'll talk late. You can tell me what's wrong while we walk over to the student."

"It's Zuko. He was beaten up horribly. There's not one part of him that isn't covered in blood or cuts. He's also unconscious right now."

"Oh my. That's terrible. Who would do such a thing to a student?"

"I don't want to find out. We're here."

"This is worse than I imagined. We need to get the ambulance here before he loses more blood. Get me enough towels so we can stop some blood while I wrap him up." I run to their closet and find some towels there. I start to press them to some cuts while Sokka and Iroh do the same.

I'm afraid he's suffering from a concussion. I'm extremely sorry to say this, but with the amount of blood that he's losing and with his concussion, he could go into a coma or worse…death."

Those were the last words I heard before I saw more blood seeping from his wounds and the room started to spin. I could barely feel my head hit the floor as I let the darkness embrace me.

* * *

_A Day Later_

* * *

"_Mom?"_

"_Hello Zuko. You took quite a beating. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you."_

"_Am I imagining this? Am I dead?"_

"_You're not exactly dead yet. I'm not dead either. Somehow the spirits have granted us time to talk to one another."_

"_Oh, is Katara okay? Uncle?"_

"_Yes, they are fine. Katara fainted while attending you. Iroh is sitting on the chair that's inside your hospital room."_

"_I'm in the hospital?"_

"_Yes, you were bleeding too much and you had a concussion. There's not much time left dear. Zuko you must remember what I told you before. Don't lose yourself. And if you do always find a way to come back. But I know you will. You're a fighter. They can give you scars, give you pain, but you will always continue on and fight for what's right. You'll always be my little fighter."_

"_Mom…don't leave. Where are you? I can find you."_

"_No Zuko. It's too dangerous right now. I'll find you in time son. Just remember what you're here for. I'll tell you this: until the referee rings the bell and both your eyes start to swell, never stop fighting. Bye Zuko."_

"_But Mom…don't leave..please don't leave."_

"_You're in safe hands now. I'll be seeing you."_

"This one's a fighter. A concussion was slowly making its way to him, but it seems as though he just awoke, almost as if he was waking from a nap. All his cuts weren't too deep and are all wrapped up and on their way to recovery. You can visit him for a little while."

"Thank you so much doctor!"

"…Ka..Katara?"

"Zuko! We were so worried. Are you feeling okay? Are you in any pain?"

"I'm okay."

"Oh Zuko, your body's covered in so many cuts and-"

"Scars."

"I was going to say bruises…"

"My father gave me this scar. I used to think it defined me as a disgraceful son. But not anymore. I think I can handle a few more scars."

"You know, I don't see your scar anymore. All I see is you." As if to prove her point, she came closer and placed her hand on it. No one had ever touched my scar. But she's different, so I let her.

"…thank you Katara."

"…anytime Zuko."

* * *

_Two Days Later_

* * *

"Nephew you get to leave today."

"That's great Uncle…. Uncle?"

"Yes Zuko?" I slowly lifted myself off the bed and stood as best as I could in front of him.

"Uncle, I've made my choice. I want to be put under your care. Ow Uncle!"

"Sorry Nephew." He releases me from his hug.

"I'm glad, Zuko. I'm glad." And for one of the first times in my life, I felt…happy.

* * *

"So where's Zuko?"

"The doctor told him he needed to rest today, so he's in his room. Sokka don't chew with your mouth full. Ill! Put your tongue away!"

"Poor guy. I hope he's feeling better."

"Yeah, me too."

"Katara, I need to have a word with you about my brother."

"Um…okay?" I wonder what she could possibly have to say. She motions for me to follow her so I do. We go sit down near a table under a tree.

"My brother's using you-"

"Tube! Yup, Zuko was using YouTube earlier. He was listening to the jams of the eighties, nineties, and today! I'm going to borrow Katara for a second!"

"Uhh…hi Lu Ten. Is something wrong with Zuko?"

"Nah, I just decided to save you from Azula. She's my cousin and all, but the girl's a little crazy."

"Oh, okay. Thanks I guess."

"Yeah…well see ya around Katara!"

*ring ring*

Strange.

* * *

**_Monday, Day of the Side Fight_**

* * *

"Well see you all later, Sweetness and me are going out to grab some snacks."

"Okay, see you guys later!"

"Did I hear the word snacks?"

"How could you possibly have heard that? You were in your dorm room across the hallway."

"Eh..I have good hearing. Plus, I'm here to hang with Suki-Pookie!"

"…Er..okay..Bye now!"

*knock knock*

"Zuko are you still going to fight?"

"Yes. I feel much better anyways. I can do it."

"Alright Sparky, don't get too excited. Let's go already."

"Hey cuz! Before you leave- don't give me that look! I know you're the BS, not that BS the Blue S. You know what I mean. Anyways, before you leave remember to give 'em hell. Turn their heads. But most of all don't hold your head down. It's going to take a couple right hooks; a few left jabs for you to realize you really don't have it bad. Good luck bro."

"Thanks Lu Ten. I think you've been hanging around Uncle too much. See you later!"

* * *

"Welcome one and all to the Boiling Rock! Let's get this thing rolling first up, The Blind Bandit and The Blocker."

"Good luck out there Bandit!"

"Please, I can take this one with my eyes closed. I don't need to close my eyes though." She waves her little hand in front of her face.

"I give you your winner, The Blind Bandit! Now next up we have what you've all been anticipating! A showdown between the two lovers torn apart by society! The Blue Spirit and…"

"You can do this Blue! Until the referee rings the bell, until both eyes start to swell, never stop fighting." Wow, the same thing my mother said. Lovers torn apart sounds familiar though...

"Lady, I don't think you understand, they're talking about-"

"…The Blue Spirit and the Painted Lady!"

* * *

_**Author's Note: Evil Cliffy! ^^ *Grins***_

_**And here we are at the end of chapter ten! I feel like things are moving too fast so I'll probably jump a few weeks. Not to worry, the fight will be in the next chapter and things will still be interesting!**_

_**So I had Aang take Toph to a movie because since she's blind, Aang would be explaining every little detail to her. That's just the way Aang rolls. Toph seems annoyed at this, but deep inside, she's like he actually cares enough to even sneeze when the character sneezes. It's a little annoying, but he cares.**_

_**The chapter is called Give Me Scars because, metaphorically speaking, I think Zuko has a lot of scars. The one on his face aside, I'm trying to show that Zuko has scars on his heart. His mom left, his dad hates him, his sister's a bitch. I think that's enough to make someone depressed, but Zuko goes on even after getting beaten up he continues to fight because that's who he is. He's stubborn and determined. He's a fighter, figuratively and literally speaking. **_

_**I also wanted to give a little bit of insight into Aang's past. His past will be explored in further chapters. So like in canon, he ran away from being the Avatar, in this Au, he ran away from being the Avatar. Why he did will be answered later on. **_

_**Yes! Lu Ten is alive! :D I wish we were able to see more of him than we did in the show. So I'm going to try my best to explore his character and he might play a vital role in this. Towards the end, the reason he pulled Katara away from Azula is because Iroh told him what happened and he just happened to also read him the letter. **_

_**Speaking of Iroh, in this chapter, I tried to switch it up a bit and did an Iroh POV. I thought it would be nice to not be in the minds of Katara and Zuko for a small while. **_

_**Ahh...drunkZuko! I tried to make him as loopy/dorky/funny as I possibly could. He didn't remember everything he did, but trust me it will all come back to him later.**_

_**Basically what I'm trying to do is explore the 'other' side of the characters. I'm trying to explore nice awkward Zuko and I'll try to explore some nonmotherly Katara. It might be a little tough since that's just how she's portrayed but I will work hard.**_

_**I thought I'd let you know, Ninja!Zutara! will be making an appearance reletavively soon! :D**_

_**Next time on WLH:**_

_**"The Avatar is missing and the Marines have been captured and are being held in a Fire Nation prison."**_

_**Switch scene:**_

_**"We have to do something Sokka!" "Katara, I won't let you hurt yourself! I made a promise!" "So you'll let her die for a promise?" **_

_**Hope you enjoyed that little monologue ^^ :D**_

_**Go to Youtube, type in The One That Got Away Zutara, press enter, click the video that says The One That Got Away ~Zutara~ by Kisho101 and enjoy! :DD**_

_**As always, Thank you all for RRAF-ing! Keep the reviews coming and the next chapter will be out soon!**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**~Kisho101**_


	11. Lost in the Dream

_**AN: So...back after an extremely loooong hiatus! I'me going to respond to your reviews at the bottom. Thanks for sticking with me! :D You are all great! I hope this is at least a little good... But anyways here you go!**_

_**Disclaimer: Who do you think I am? Mike and Bryan?!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven- Lost in the Dream**_

"_**And I found myself lost in the dream…but all dreams must end."**_

"_**O**_h no, what are we going to do?! We can't actually fight each other! Asdfghjkl!" *heavy wheezing*

"Calm down Sweetness, I'm sure there's something you can do. Oh I know…how about you just..I don't know…fight each other! I doubt you two can seriously inflict damage on each other. Now, if you were fighting me-"

"We can just pretend fight. You pretend to hit me and I'll pretend to hit you!"

"Not to seem like I'm hating on your plan there Sugar Lady, but which one of you is going to win if you're just pretending. Just fight each other. Come on! I'm not going to beg you two!"

"It seems as if The PaintedBlue are having some trouble getting up here. Let's help 'em out a little, shall we?"

"Hey put me down!" Why did this hippo have to come and lift me over his head! I would have gone up on my own…eventually…maybe.

"Ka-Lady!"

"Thank you very much Hippo! The Lady needed to be escorted into the ring it appears. Ah, here comes the Spirit! Now we can get this fight started!"

*ring*

Fish nuggets! Are we going to pretend or fight for real Zuko?! I half expected him to answer me back.

"Fight for real." Okay, so I'm hearing things now. Just what I needed.

"Why are you twitching?"

"Ooooooh!" I hadn't meant that as an insult. I didn't know that could be an insult. Hmm..

"Punch me. Do something!"

"OOOOHH!" I don't really understand why he wants me to punch him. We can just pretend I'm sure.

"Ow!" He just tripped me! Oh it's on now!

"Take the punch like a man!"

"You call that a punch?"

"_You_ call _that _a punch? My Gran-Gran can hit harder that you!"

"OOH! A lot of mocking happening here tonight! And the fight doesn't look-OH! And the Blue Spirit pins the Painted Lady! We're nearing a finish it seems."

"What are you doing?!"

"What? Can't take it?" That jerk! Who does he think he is smirking at me like that?!

"Giving up so soon?" That's it. I'm not one for big public displays of affection but I must do it to win! I reach up as much as I can and plant a, what I hope is big, kiss on his lips. *gasp* Perfect. He loosens his grip on my arms in shock and I knee him. *groan*

"What was that?" I left my knee in his stomach so he couldn't get up.

"I-I feel kind of sick."

"You're just lying so you can win."

"My stomach. I think I'm going to…*gag*"

"Oh no. Are you okay?"

"Now I am." That that…that jerk! He was faking it!

*ring*

And now I lost! I don't care about the money, but I really needed that information on my mother's killer!

I look over at him and see him wearing that condescending smirk of his. And for once, I let it slip my mind that we're in public and this could possibly come back to bite me later. I do my best to stroll over casually and once I reach him I make it seem like I'm going to hug him. Then I do the unthinkable. Yup, I pants him.

Ah, I never tire of his gaping fish look. Sweet victory!

*howling laughter*

"Blue Spirit? More like Pink Boxers!" I do wonder why his boxers are pink?

"Haha! Who knew you had that in you Lady!? Sp-ah-parky! Haha! Pink underwear!"

"It's not my fault their pink! I mixed- I mean _someone_ mixed my red and white ones up! You're going to get it _Lady_, when you least expect it!"

"I am so scared!"

"Here ya go kid. Painted Lady, La wanted to have a word with you. This way. No, you stay here, Blue. You too Bandit. No funny business!"

Now I really am scared.

* * *

"Why do you think La wanted to see her?"

"I don't know…probably because she lost the fight." I should have just let her win. She doesn't even know who this La person is. What if she gets hurt? But I'm sure they would have known if I let her win or not.

That's why I wanted her to fight me. If they were to find out we were pretending…who knows what they'd do to us?

"Hey B, do you know where they might be taking her?"

"B?!"

"Yes because you're name has two b's and- look, just answer the question!"

"Calm it down a notch Sparky. Wouldn't want your sparks to start a fire. Now, I got called in by Oma once, but they blindfolded me and it felt like we were standing on tile floors, so it was a little harder to sense any vibrations. I wouldn't know where they took her. But hey, maybe they're just working out a new schedule. This wasn't the finals so I'm sure she's okay."

"…I'll be right back."

"Wait! Are you going to sneak around! I want to come too!"

"You can keep watch out. Make sure someone doesn't see me."

"Boo…that sounds boring, but I guess I'll do it."

Time to go ninja on their-

"Hey Blue! What ya doing?!" Agni! That pink freak almost scared the living out of me.

"Hey." Her drone scares me a little too…though not as much.

"Oh *cough* hello…er…I kind of have to get going…seeyoulaterbye!"

Finally, I get to where I need to be. I climb the ladder that leads to the roof and from there I go through a series of air ducts. And that's when I hear the words that leave a crack on my already torn heart.

* * *

I can't take the silence. Someone put a bag over my head when I took my first step and then I heard a voice. A chilling and haunting voice. I immediately assume that it's a killer of some sort. How right I was.

"Well hello there, _Painted Lady_. It has come to my attention that you and the Blue Spirit are a…couple. How revolting. That good for nothing cretin landing someone like you."

"What do you want with me?! Where's La?"

"Oh she's being taken care of. Tell me, did you know that the Blue Spirit is from the Fire Nation? In fact, he's the son and former heir to one of the most destructive companies on this planet. How does it feel to be shacking up with someone who killed you own mother?"

"What? You're lying! How do you even know who the Blue Spirit is? Who are you?!"

"Oh why, that's not important? My name is not important right now. However your name I would like to know and your face I would love to see."

I can feel the cold air hit my chin as the bag is slowly and tantalizingly pulled up. Then I hear a crash.

* * *

"Ahh, speak of the devil. So nice of you to join us."

"Let her go!"

"And pray tell why I should do that?"

"Just do it you thing! That's right. I'm not even going to call you a person!"

I wish I had brought my dao swords, but my fist will have to do. I start to swing at the.._thing. _It's fist collides with my jaw and mine with it's eye. One of its goons hits me with a freaking bat. Really, a bat? I stagger back a bit from the unexpected blow. That when I see a little green clad hand strikes the idiot in the head, knocking him out. I will never stop being surprised by how hard she can hit.

"Wow, sparks, looks like you needed some help."

"Thanks…"

"No prob. You're comebacks sucked! You really need some help."

Really? You have to go and pull out some guns like that.

I heard a blast but before I could even react, Katara had pushed Toph down and covered her while a boy and girl dressed in green knocked the remaining two out. We ran out of there as fast as we could.

I hope I don't have to see _him_ again.

* * *

*Two months later*

These past two months have really been peaceful. Ever since that incident at the fighting grounds, everything has been calm. Classes are as boring as ever, except for the class I take with Yugoda and swimming of course.

*growl* Almost forgot, it's lunch time!

"Hey guys!"

"So Suki, I may be obtuse, but you sure are a-cute!" Oh, Sokka, please don't make us suffer with your…_charm_.

"Hey Zuko man, your sister is crazy! I accidently tore her paper in half and she started calling me names. I think she wants to kill me."

"I know she's crazy. Sorry buddy, once my sister sets her mind to something, she does it. So if she says she's gonna kill you, *snicker* you're going to die."

"Gahslajfiesfjie!"

"Sokka, you really need to quit being so…."

"Handsome..Funny…"

"Dumb."

"Gasp! Katara, how can you tell your brother these things!?"

*eye roll*

"So anyways…we should all hang out soon you guys! That would be great. We can watch a movie-"

"Eat some popcorn and candy and beef jerky and-"

"So what do you guys say?"

"Sounds like fun Katara."

"Sure thing Sweetness." Yay! Finally I would be able to hang out with all of my friends! I'll have to ask Zuko what he thinks later!

* * *

"Zuzu, I have an offer you _can't_ refuse."

"What the hell Azula?! Why are you in my room again? Are you like Jet, stalking me?" Seriously, why do people like to stalk me?

"Now, now Zuko calm down. I came to tell you that you can still regain your honor. Go and kidnap that little bald monk that girlfriend of yours hangs out with. Bring him to father's house. All of your honor will be restored and you will once again be loved by our father. Isn't that what you always wanted?"

"You want me to kidnap Aang? What did he do to you?" Sure sometimes I thought the kid was hopped up on something and he could get a little annoying and-….but he's still Katara's friend. He's my friend. It wouldn't be right.

_Honor restored…._

_Loved by our father…_

I had been living in a dream. A beautiful dream where I was free. My heart and soul felt lighter than air. A dream where someone actually loved me for who I was. A dream where I had friends and everything was right. A dream where I felt my frozen heart had somehow been melted by the warm and enchanting breath of spring.

But I painfully learned that I was living a dream…and all dreams must come to and end.

* * *

"Katara, you're needed in Headmaster Iroh's office." I hope I'm not in trouble.

*knock knock*

"Ah Miss. Kuruk, please come in and have a seat. I've called you into my office because you might know what's happened to Aang?"

"I saw him not too long ago. We had lunch together… Is he alright?" Poor little guy. I hope he's okay.

"…Do you remember the day we found Zuko beaten? I had mentioned someone called The Avatar. Well, there's an organization called The Order of the White Lotus. Our student council is named after them. We have protected the Avatar for many years. He or she is the heir to a very large corporation. Avatar Enterprises. They're a special group of people who help maintain balance and peace in the world. Aang is the Avatar."

Well this is all a surprise.

"I'm telling you this because I trust you and respect you."

"Thank you Headmaster Iroh. I'll help in any way I can."

"You see, the Avatar…is missing and…"

"Aang's missing?!"

"And the Marines that assist the enterprise..have been captured and are being held in a high maximum security prison in the…Fire Nation."

_Dad. _

"I'm very sorry Katara."

Those were the last words I heard before I blacked out. I welcomed the darkness…and the numb feeling overshadowing the hope within me.

* * *

Where am I? What happened to me?

"It's the Avatar. You wanted him didn't you? Here, take him, but leave me alone!"

"Toph…" It was barely a whisper. All that I could possibly manage. And then, my world was black once more, yet I longed for the light and for the first time in a long time, I yearned for my family…

_Uncle….Gyatso…_ Help…me..

* * *

"_Zuko, Azula has told me what you have done….You have done me proud. Welcome home…"_

And it was then I realized that I was trapped in a nightmare. But unlike my dreams…I wasn't waking up…and it wasn't coming to an end. And I was forced to watch my reality and dreams crumble before me, leaving nothing but dust. And I cried. Not for myself or my frozen heart, but for them….for _her_.

* * *

_**So many mysteries. Was that reality? Was Zuko dreaming in the last part? Was it inception?! I decided to put some Aang P.O.V to spice things up alittle. All mysterious people will be revealed. I promise. But for now, you will just have to join Scooby Doo and the Gaang and (try :b) to do some mystery solving!**_

_**Some animes I have been watching:**_

_**Fruits Basket, Naruto, Ouran High School Host Club, Romeo and Juliet, Kaichou Wa Maid Sama, Soul Eater, Fullmetal Alchemist, Code Geass, Bleach etc... Just thought I'd share that with you (it's late...)**_

_**For those of you who had read And so destiny and fate clash...I will be editing and revising that one AFTER I finish this one. I want to be sure to update this one sooner! So that one will be coming out revamped and better than it was. (it was my first fanfic and it in my opinion wasn't all that great.)**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**MaddytheFangirl: Someone got an account! :D Yay! Thanks for being so loyal and sticking with me all this time! You're amazing! :DDDD **_

_**Spellshadow98: 3! Thanks abunches! I hope you're still open to beta for me once in a while? :DD**_

_**Big thanks to 342n, raidersfan777, crazycousindoubleAduo, lorekr, Amber Annabeth Blue, Ophelia Darkmoon, Annie1233, Starstruckwriter, and anyone I might have missed who reviewed and favorited and alerted and just plain read! Thanks to all... Here have some chocolate covered straweberries! :D**_

_**A big thanks to all! You are all amazing!**_

_**Until next time(hopefully soon or you have permission to slap me with a shoelace)**_

_**~Kisho101**_


	12. Drowning in Flames

_**I was supposed to update yesterday, but my internet has gone berserk. Here it is now though! *Yay* Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, faves! I understand that it can be a little hard to know whos POV it is so Behold! I've fixed the problem. Now if it's Zuko's POV it'll say -Z and for Katara POV it'll say -K. I'll occasionally do Aang's POV and his will say -A. So on with the story! :D**_

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve- Drowning in Flames**_

"…_and I'll be a hungry dog without a bone, hoping my place with you is not taken…Kiss me and tell me it's not broken…"_

* * *

-A

"Hey, Avatar! Wake up! We have to move now!" I could barely make out the voices. It had been what felt like a week since I was captured. My head felt really heavy, yet light at the same time. My bones were too heavy for me to pick up. I hadn't really been fed or given much water.

"Who are you?" My voice sounded rough and cracked from disuse and thirst.

"He's too weak to move…Bato help me carry him across the corridor."

"Hakoda, the men are securing an exit on that side. I propose we exit through that corridor."

"Alright, let's move!" Hakoda? That name sounded familiar to me…

"This poor kid weighs as much as a bowl of sea prunes."

"Guards on our right!"

"Hey, where are you taking the Avatar? He's to remain locked up at all cost!"

"You haven't heard? The Fire Lord is making an appearance when we dock. They wanted us to teach this kid some manners before he's presented in front of him. Orders straight from the Lieutenant."

"Lieutenant Shiro told you this? He didn't tell me… That old geezer, I thought he was starting to open up to me and…Hey, where'd they go?"

* * *

-K

"Don't forget to turn in your homework class!"

*ring*

"Poor Aang, he's been missing for a week already."

"It's Aang guys. He probably went to visit his friends at his old school. I'm positive nothing bad has happened to the little guy."

"Would you be willing to bet your bag of jerky you've had stashed in your closet for a month on it?"

"Not Mr. Jerky Bag! Never!"

"My point exactly."

"Sweetness, I'm sure Twinkles is fine. Maybe he just needed some time to rest or something."

"Yeah, Katara, come one let's all go watch a movie!"

"Yeah, Suki's right, let's go!"

"But, me and Toph get to pick the movie out!"

"And why is that Sokka?"

"Because, you and Suki will just pick some girly, kissy-kissy, someone's in love, kind of movie and I don't want to have to handle that."

"Okay, Mr. I cry every time I watch Titanic."

"*Gasp!* Katara! She promised to never let go! 'You jump, I jump remem-*sob* there's something in my eye. I have to *sniffle* go wash it out."

"Once again, my point exactly."

"Ah Snoozles, softer than a marshmallow…"

* * *

-Z

"Ah, nephew you've been gone for a while. Were you sick?"

Yeah, I guess you could say I was sick, sick with guilt.

"Uncle, I- everything's wrong Uncle. It hurts in here."

"Zuko, what is it?"

"My honor, my mind…my love…I'm about to lose them all!" My father had 'restored' my honor. I felt like I was dishonoring the people I cared about with what I had done.

"Hmm…This charming young lady once told me, 'their problems are real, but people can't wait around for someone to help them. They have to help themselves. They have to learn to do what's right…even if it means losing something dear.' You're in charge of your own destiny Zuko. You have the power to make a change, for the better. Don't waste the chance nephew."

"Headmaster Iroh, you have a visitor shall I send her in?"

"Yes, please."

And there steps in the girl that has been starting to make me realize who I am, and I've been avoiding her. My guilt increases ten-fold.

"Ah, the lovely Miss Kuruk, I was just talking about you. I heard from Coach Pakku that you set a new swimming record. Congratulations little waterbender!"

"Oh, thank you Headmaster."

"Zuko, I have some important matters to discuss with Katara. I will speak with you later, but think about what I told you in the meantime."

"Yes Headmaster. May I speak with Katara for a second?"

"Of course nephew! Ah, the beauty of young love…I must call Jun again."

I walk with her into the hallway.

"Katara, I know we haven't been spending much time together lately…I was hoping we could go on a trip this weekend…to Lake Logai. It's really pretty this time of year."

"I'd love to go!"

"Would you mind if it was just you and me though? I kind of wanted to spend some alone time with you…if that's okay with you…I thought it would be nice if it was just the two of us…unless you want to invite the Gaang-"

"*giggle* Zuko! It's fine. We haven't spent much time together it would be nice."

"Oh okay… hey did you ever figure out what that message you showed me was trying to say…the one about the raiders and southern- the Southern Raiders."

"_Who are they father?"_

"_Zuko, those are the Southern Raiders. They're an elite group of soldiers. That's their leader, Yon Rha. There heading out on a mission today…to the South Pole. "_

"_What are they going to do there?"_

"_That's not for your ears Zuko, come along."_

"_Hello Ursa."_

"_Ozai. Zuko, come now darling."_

They were so rough looking. I had always wondered what they were going to go to the South Pole for. I was 7 or 8 at the time. Katara must have been 5 or 6.

"Katara, how old were you when your mom passed away?"

"…I was six years old."

"I know who set that raid to your town. I know who killed your mom."

* * *

-K

"Katara, please have a sit. Here, have some tea too. This particular brew is sweet, yet it has a slight spiciness to it that makes it complex and dynamic. Now it seems that your father and his comrades were never arrested. It was all some sort of decoy. For what, your guess would be as good as mine. However, I know something big will be happening soon, I feel it in my bones. We must be prepared."

"So my father and his crew are safe?"

"Yes. Go along and relax this weekend. I feel we are on the brink of finding Aang and bringing him home."

"Zuko was taking me to Lake Logai this weekend."

"Ah, such a beautiful scene this time of year. You'll have a pleasant time I'm sure. Please come and have tea with me again dear."

"Of course Mr. Sozin, I would enjoy it."

* * *

After I got to my dorm and plopped down on my bed, I debated with myself. I just found out who killed my mother. My friend is still missing. I have to do something. I don't know what, but I have to help Aang, I have to avenge my mom. I have to…talk to Sokka! He's brilliant at making plans! Plus talking to him will comfort me.

"Hello?"

"Sokka I'm coming over. Is that cool?"

"Yeah. Hey do you have any popcorn and any other snacks? We could watch a movie, like we used to back home!"

"Okay meet you- Sokka? Hello?*beep beep beep*"

*knock knock pound!*

"Come on let's go! I will carry you if I have to, but you'll have to carry all the snacks."

Yes, Sokka will cheer me up for sure.

* * *

-Z

I head over to the showers and enjoy the feel of the hot water relieving some of the tension in my back. It doesn't help for long.

"_Zuzu, father is very proud of you."_

"_What did you do Azula?!"_

"_I did what you lacked the courage to do."_

"_You told father that I shot the Avatar!"_

"_Your honor is restored is it not? I don't see what you're so angry about."_

"_Why did you tell father that I did that to him?!"_

"_You captured him and I shot him. I really don't see the harm in letting you have all the glory. He's probably already dead…unless you think he might have survived. Well, got to go. Bye Zuzu!"_

_*A couple of hours later*_

"_Zuko, I have decided. You will continue going to that disgrace of a school. You will become my spy. Also, that girlfriend of yours that Azula told me about, she could be a very valuable asset to us. See if you can get any more information out of her. However, once she is of no use, you must court that gloomy friend of Azula's, the one with the hair buns. She's the daughter of an important mayor who can help me advance further in this game. Do that and I'll give you something you've always wanted…more than your honor, you've already proven yourself son…No, and this is much greater. Zuko, did I ever tell you what really happened to your mother?"_

I slowly slide down until I'm sitting against the shower wall. I let my head fall back. I can't relax; I can't think straight, I can't breathe. I'm in deep. Drowning in a sea of deceptions, my lungs crushed by the force of the water, I'm struggling for a small breath of air. And there's no one to help me, no air in sight.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Thanks for reading so far. I hope you all are enjoying it! Please Review! Tell me what you love, what you're confused about... Review! It really does motivate me when you guys do plus it helps give me ideas.**_

_**Self-Ad: I'm having point-commissions on Deviantart. com. My profile link is in my profile, but I'm under the name Kisho101. It's much easier if you just search for me. So check out my gallery and if you can/want, commission me! :D**_

_**So I hope you liked this chapter and I'll be back with more soon!**_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**~Kisho101**_


	13. My Blinding Pride

_**I apologize profusely for not updating sooner. I have been extremely busy! I won't keep you waiting though! Thanks for all the continued support! as well as the faves and alerts! :D Happy reading! WARNING:Gets a little mature further on! Stays in T rating though, no M. **_

_**Chapter Thirteen- My Blinding Pride**_

"_What will you gain, if you own the whole world, but destroy yourself?"_

_Current Moment_

"Remind me why we let them come with us." The look of anguish on Katara's face made him want to laugh, but of course he held it in.

"Are you laughing at me?!"

"Not at all…"

"I promise Katara, this will be the last stop! You know what happens when I have to use the little boys' room! Plus, our food supply is kind of low…"

"I think Appa has to stretch his legs a little. Don't ya buddy?"

"CHEERS TO THE FREAKIN' WEEKEND. I DRINK TO THAT YEA-"

"Toph, you don't even have a license yet…."

"Can it Twinkles!"

"That's not very nice Toph."

"Suki, tell Katara to tell Zuko to pull over!"

"Oh for the love of Agni! You will all be quiet, listen to this song, and wait until we get to Lake Laogai! Is that clear?!"

"Yes Mr. Sozi- err…Zuko…" Did they just almost call him Mr. Sozin? He would have none of that.

"Now let's see what we got here…" He mutters more to himself than anyone in particular.

"_Your mind's in Disturbia, it's like the darkness is alive. It can creep up inside you and consume you. A disease of the mind, it can control you. It's too close for comfort-"_

"Can you change this song? It kind of reminds me of your sister…" Sokka doesn't like to be reminded of Azula.

"….yeah you're right…" He can't really blame him.

"_Headstrong to take you on, headstrong to take on anyone-"_

"No, this reminds me of you. I can't have that."

*angry grumbling*

"-"

"Nope, this reminds-"

"It hasn't even started yet Sokka!"

"Hey you guys, I brought my IBend."

"No offense Aang, but you probably have guru goody-good music in there."

"Just plug it in."

"_With you right here, I'm a rocketeer, let's fly…"_

"I don't know if I'm feelin this one-"

"_Now give me two more bottles 'cuz you know it don't stop! Girl I keep it gangsta poppin' bottles at the crib. Take that bottle to the head and let me see you fly. Now I'm feelin' so fly like a G6, like a G6."_

"…"

"Dang Aang, you keep it bumpin'."

"Sokka's right, Twinkly…props."

_15 music changing minutes later_

"Oooohh, we're here!" Finally, sweet relief!

Thank Agni, some peace, quiet and alone time with his precious KitKat *cough* er Katara.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Two days before the "road trip"_

"YOU'RE GOING WHERE WITH WHO?! I DEMAND TO GO WITH YOU! You know how long it's been since I've been near water?!"

She immediately deadpans. "Sokka, we live in the South Pole. It's surrounded by water-"

"You know what I mean. All that swimming and lying on the beach; drinking out of coconuts and-"

"And we're not going to Hawaii. Anyways, you're just going to leave Suki here? You've been trying to ask her out on another date for a while now and I think you're getting there. You know… Jet's been talking about putting some "moves" on her." She places her hand on her stomach, remembering the laughter that washed over her last time when Suki told her the latest pick-up lines both Sokka and Jet had tried on her. Apparently, they had just been in math class and Sokka had told her "hey baby, I may be obtuse, but you're a-cute girl" while Jet, who she says followed her into the library, told her "I'm glad I brought my library card so I can Check. You. Out." She couldn't decide which one was funnier or cheesier for that matter.

"….- After much consideration, I Wang Fire, cannot allow you to go alone. So, the whole gang will go. Plus my bag has been getting a little worn out lately; I'm hoping to get a new one."

*Sweatdrop* Not another "man purse".

*ring ring ring*

"Hello, this is So-"

"This is Mr. Iroh. I have something important waiting for you and Miss. Kuruk in my office. The door is open. I have to go…my tea is ready. It's Ginseng, my favorite. Be here as soon as possible please."

"….err… there's something important waiting for us in the front office. I think it might be a cup of tea…hmm cookies go nice with tea. Let's go right now!"

"Oh, I wonder what it is…I doubt that it's cookies though."

"Don't say that!" Oh Sokka…

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"What is it Mr. Iroh?"

"Yeah, we're kind of in the middle of an important discuss-…Dad?"

"Sokka, Katara!" It was her dad, right in front of her eyes. She hadn't seen him in well over eight years. There was an urge inside of her, an urge to touch him, hug him, to see if he was real or if she was just dreaming again. But, he beat her to it. While she was standing there in obvious shock, he had managed to engulf both her and Sokka in a giant hug.

"You both have grown so much. I'm sorry I haven't been here to see it. I have missed you very much."

"I can't believe it's you."

"What happened? Are you going to be here for a while?"

"…Sorry, I can't stay for very long. They gave me one month at the most. I just came to drop someone off safely." The only words she heard were one month. He would be here until just after spring break ended.

"Who are you dropping off?"

"Why don't you take a look for yourselves?"

"Yes, I'll take you to the Medical Wing of the school." She had been to the Medical Wing of the school before with Yugoda. There Katara mostly practiced on dummies. Yugoda told me that her she would soon be able to help heal real patients that stay in the mini 'hospital' in the wing. Eventually, she'll even be able to heal her own dummy, Sokka.

A familiar shiny bald head was peeking out under the covers.

"Aang? Aang! What happened to you? Are you alright?"

"He's alright. He was pale and weak when we found him, but he seems to be doing better. He's free of any major injuries; the only broken bone he had was his…thumb." Yugoda was standing near the foot of Aang's bed, looking through her clipboard. She had a small feeling Yugoda was trying to hold back a laugh. The way her mouth twitch gave her away. Sokka cannot hold back his laughter, ever.

"And it would appear that he's all ready to go. All of his statistics seem fine and he looks much healthier than he did. Aang, take it easy and if any complications should arise, call me, but I'm more than sure that my top student here should be able to help you in the meantime." She gave her apprentices head a small pat.

"Come on, it's almost lunch time! Let's go eat somewhere."

Although it may seem Sokka forgot about their little dilemma he did not. And it was because of his big mouth that about half the school knew they were headed to Lake Logai for the long weekend and that is how they were in the earlier situation.

OoOoOoOoO

*Back to the Present*

The Gaang, not surprisingly, got kicked out of Lake Logai. How does this happen you ask. Well after they arrived at the hotel…

"I am Long Feng. I am the desk clerk here at the Spring Season Hotel. If you won't need anything here is your room key. Be on your way."

"Well, how hospitable of you…sheesh."

"Well, I don't know about you lame-o's but me and Suki are headed to the beach!"

"Twinkles, I challenge you to a sand building contest! I would challenge Snoozles but he doesn't stand a chance against my awesome skills."

"How dare you! You are both on!"

"Come on Zuko! Let's go! Don't make me drag you, you're heavy.."

Halfway there and Zuko hoists Katara over his back and practically sprints into the water. She tells herself that she was not amused.

"Zuko..maybe we should take a break. Your back's as red as a lobster. Hey, I can rub some sunscreen on you if you want!" It was an innocent suggestion, offer if you will. Zuko however, was longing, _yearning _for some physical contact with his girlfriend. They hadn't kissed in what felt like a long time to him. While lying in bed at night, bored and tired, he often found himself thinking of her soft and plentiful lips and the way her eyes would have a shine to them every time she laughed. He wanted more of her. He hadn't experienced these types of feelings before. They had been dating for over six months now. The school year was almost coming to a close. Which meant all the more time he could spend exploring her and finding out what made her make those delightful noises she made when they would kiss passionately; their mouths battling, each wanting dominance yet maintaining a beautiful dance at the same time. He loved it most however, when her face was flushed and her lips swollen and she looked at him with those eyes that caused his heart to thud a little faster. This girl would be the death of him.

"Earth to Zuko! You had the silliest smile on your face! Come here, before you toast up more." He gladly obeyed, more than a little embarrassed by the fact that he had been caught daydreaming… _If only she knew he dreamed about her…_

She began to rub the sun-protecting lotion onto his back. Her ministrations on his tensed and overworked muscles earning her light moans of gratitude. Her mind began to wander…

She loved it when he made those noises. She felt happy knowing that she could bring him such joy in the simplest of ways. She knew he needed it. She loved the way he held her in his arms, like he was a lion, and she a cub, protecting her from any harm. She would run her hands up his arms and across his back and she would feel him almost purr and that smile he would reserve for her eyes only… how it made her melt. It almost rivaled those intense kisses he would bestow upon her. Sometimes he kissed her fervently, almost hungrily as if he was a dying man in the desert and she, his only glass of water. She would grab his hair and he would grab hers and there they'd be, in each other's embrace, their tongues moving gently yet passionately at the same time. Their dance was a special one. He had become a little daring while they were alone. He would roam her body with his hands and he had a way of nibbling on her neck that would make her feel loved and happy. He truly would be the death of her…

"Katara! How about I rub some on your back so you won't get burnt?" She felt herself flush almost immediately, hoping he hadn't caught her watching his lips longingly.

"Sure I would like that!" And so while the others enjoyed their sand building competition with Aang winning and Sokka losing miserably, Zuko and Katara were the only two in their world. Until Jet came. Bother.

"Well if it isn't Beauty and the Beast. Were you two on a date or something?"

"We actually we-"

"So you don't mind if I sit here right? Katara, babe, you're looking as fine as ever. I really don't think Zuko over here deserves you. I mean, what are you doing with him, doesn't his…appearance embarrass you?"

"Jet, you are an absolute idiot and a waste of my time and my breath. Goodbye."

"Well well well, we'll see about that. Catch you later babe." He walked away chanting the lyrics kill the beast from the movie.

Zuko knew better than to listen to that idiot but his façade was slowly cracking. How many more times would he have to put up with people staring and asking about his scar. He knew he was a monster, a freak. Someone who didn't deserve beauty.

Katara saw the battle raging within Zuko. Stupid Jet and his dang toothpick ways.

"Zuko, don't worry about what he said. I love your appearance! You've been working out haven't you? *wink wink*" And just like that, she reassured him. He could find a piece of beauty in his life…and her name was Katara.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Well , I'm beat. I will be heading to bead…after I get some food from that buffet! Suki!"

"Hey Aang, they have a desert table!"

"Wow, who knew Toph loved desert so mu- Is that custard pie!? Bye guys!"

The sun had retired and welcomed the night and her moon and stars into the sky. Zuko had started a fire and him and Katara relished in the warmth.

_All along it was a fever, a cold-sweat hot-headed believer_

_I threw my hands in the air and said show me something_

_He said if you dare, come a little closer_

_Round and around and around we'd go_

Katara looked up when she felt someone's stare. What she saw surprised her and at the same time…sent shivers down her spine. Zuko was staring at her lips, his eyes held desire and a hunger that only she seemed able to satisfy. She breathed one word, _Zuko_, setting him off and he claimed her lips in a fiery kiss. He licked her bottom lip, silently begging for entrance and she happily complied.

He could hear her soft, restrained moans. He would have none of that. His hands found their way to her stomach and he began to lazily trace his finger, round and round. His hands also found their way to her thigh and he traced their also. He didn't realize he was tracing his name, stating her as his, if only for the time being.

They parted for air, gazing softly at each other, faces flushed, lips swollen. Their desire was overcoming them. All at once, his hopes, his dreams everything he was and ever had been came crashing at him and he knew that he could never love this girl the way he wanted to love her. He wouldn't be able to give her everything he wanted to give her. He wasn't good enough for her, but perhaps he could cherish her for the moment. And so in one second he crashed his lips to hers and in that kiss laid every emotion she had made him feel and all the sadness and anger and hurt he had been through. It was a rough kiss and she swore that she could feel a drop of wetness on her cheek, a small tear. She suspected that perhaps it was just a chance of rain.

_Funny you're the broken one, but I'm the only one that needed saving._

And with those final thoughts, he carried her back to his room and laid her on his bed. His deep golden eyes telling her everything with one heated look. She slowly laid back and he kissed her everywhere, his mouth touching every part of her. She pulled off his shirt and allowed him to pull off hers. She wasn't exactly sure how to feel about all the things he was giving to her at that moment.

He wasn't quite sure what sparked his emotions either. The way she moved, her kiss, her touch, her healing power, every part of her took him all the way and he never wanted her to leave. She filled that hole that was inside of him, that darkness in him. He didn't even know what was good about him anymore. But he had her for now and that's all that mattered to him.

He gently lowered himself onto her, breathing all of her in. Her sweet sounds were too much for him, he wanted her, needed her. His hands gently massaged her breasts, his instincts lead him from there. Her hands roamed his body as well, eliciting soft growls and groans. He slowly ground himself into her, and after a moment, her hips began to follow his movements. He planted more sweet kisses on her neck and chest. She grabbed his hair and kissed him hard, trying to stifle her moans. He felt great, he had never done this with anyone before. Sure he thought about such things, he was a healthy teenage boy after all. It appeared as if Katara enjoyed it as well. Sweat was beginning to form on his brow, their hearts beating erratically. There were strange and foreign pangs in their stomachs, tightening and coiling. She couldn't hold it, whatever it was, anymore. With a breathy moan and slight shout of his name, she shuddered and fell slightly limp. Seeing her and hearing her call _his_ name and knowing that _he_ was the one bringing her this time of feeling was all Zuko needed and with a low groan and a slight growl of her name, he recaptured her lips and rolled off of her. He wanted to go further. But he had a shred of honor left.

"I won't go any further tonight, but I promise you that one day, I will have all of you." He would keep that promise. He was sure that she was the only one that could ever make him feel this way. Her eyes widened and she blushed. He wanted her it seemed, as much as she wanted him, if not more. He had made her feel great and…loved.

She began to put on her shirt, but a light hand stopped her.

"I want you to…stay with me. Please."

And so they laid down, and after he had her tucked into his arms and snuggled into his chest, she wrapped her legs around his legs and Zuko swore he slept more soundly than he had in years. And for once, he felt humble, his pride nowhere near him now.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Well, you guys are glowing. The sun must have really been tanning yesterday! What do you think Sokka?"

"Why are you two smiling so much and looking at each other like that? Dang, it's annoying!"

"You shouldn't be jealous of happiness, Sokka. The monks taught me to always appreciate the people we love and the light of happiness that is shed upon us and not to envy others for what they had, when they could be lacking what we have."

"That was deep, Aang. Now, I believe we were having breakfast."

And suddenly, a splash was heard.

"Ooops! Didn't see ya there!"

"That's it! You've gotten on my last nerve Jet!"

"What are you gonna do about it beastly boy!?" And punches were thrown. Katara could have sworn this would end exactly as the match between The Blue Spirit and The Freedom Fighter had. She didn't expect that they would all get kicked out by Long Feng, however. And they faced another dilemma. It appeared that Appa was not in his cage in the pet area of the hotel and Zuko and Jet had landed themselves some time in jail for public nuisance and damage to an establishment. Yup, they were definitely in a jam!

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**I decided to write in third person this chapter. I felt I could better write in this perspective than in first person. Please don't be upset with the sudden change! Also, how did you feel about that little lime? Enjoyed it, ehh it? I wanted to give detail on their romantic and physical aspect of their relationship! Please leave a review and don't forget to alert and fave! Thanks again! :DD**_

_**~As always, Kisho101**_


End file.
